Remember When It Rained
by AidaMcKenzie
Summary: Regen schmeckt wie ein Kuss.Immer wenn ich James küsste, hatte ich den Geschmack von Regen auf den Lippen.'Die Geschichte von Lily Evans:Hexe,miserable Schwester,für immer beste Freundin,hoffnungslose Träumerin,notorische Schulschwänzerin...&Geliebte.
1. Prolog

**Remember When It Rained**

**Author: **Aida McKenzie

**Rating: **vorsichtshalber **M**

**Disclaimer**: Ich schreibe an einem verdammt langsamen Computer, habe immer noch KEINE E-gitarre (die ich mir sooo gern kaufen würde) und die letzte Jeans hab ich mir vor nem halben Jahr gekauft… höre ich mich wirklich so an als würde ich mit „Harry Potter" Millionen machen!

**----------------------------------------------------------------- **

** - Prolog -**

Die Tränen laufen mir in Strömen die Wangen hinunter, zusammen mit den Regentropfen, die in grauen Bindfäden vom Himmel runterkommen. Ich achte nicht auf meine Umgebung, ich bin in meinem Schmerz versunken, der all meine Gedanken beherrscht. Der Schmerz, der wie ein dicker, bitterer Klumpen in meinem Hals sitzt, ein schwerer Stein auf meinem Herzen, der mir das Atmen fast unmöglich macht. Der mir das Leben fast unmöglich macht. Ich sitze hier im Regen und frage mich wie es soweit kommen konnte, wie ich hierher, an diese Stelle in meinem Leben gekommen bin. Meine Gedanken sind unsortiert, verschwommen. Erinnerungen kaum auszumachen. Ich versuche den Anfang zu finden, den Grund, wie es dazu kam dass ich nun hier sitze, ich, Lily Evans, Hexe, liebende Tochter, miserable Schwester, leidenschaftliche Geliebte, für immer beste Freundin, ungeeignete Schulsprecherin, temperamentvolle Chaotin, hoffnungslose Träumerin, notorische Schulschwänzerin, entschlossene Kämpferin, ein Springer, nass vom Regen und weinend wie noch nie. Ich fühle, dass die Ursache, der Beginn tief liegt und ich lasse meine Gedanken zurückschwenken…


	2. Springer

**A/N: **Lasst euch nicht von den ersten Sätzen/Kapiteln (wie auch immer) abschrecken, es wird noch anders und ich wollte endlich mal anfangen meine ersten Kapitel upzuloaden. Ich weiß, diese fic entspricht nicht so ganz den normalen lily/james-fics aber egal… ihr werdet schon sehen :-). Achja, mache gerade eine Phase des „Herzschmerz –und-der-ganze-Scheiß" durch, also wundert euch nicht wenn's bisschen dramatisch wird… 'bittetumverständnis'

**Disclaimer: **Ich bin immer noch arm (zu viele Starbucks - Besuche und kein Bestseller-Hit wie Harry Potter in Sicht), was wohl ziemlich deutlich macht, dass mir hier außer Haley nichts gehört… schnief

**"Remember When It Rained"**  
**(Josh groban)**

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do._

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain._

_Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die._

_Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Ohhhhhh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down  
Running down_

(leider auch nicht von mir… gott, wenn ich so was schreiben könnte dann wäre ich schon längst weg von hier… hehe, ade du alter computer und verregnetes deutschland… 'wunschträum')

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**- Springer - **

Ich hatte schon immer eine Faszination für Regen empfunden. Er ist willkürlich, er hält sich an keine Gesetze. Du

kannst wochenlang dafür beten, dass an deiner Hochzeit, die du nach langen Streitereien mit deinen zukünftigen

Schwiegereltern im Grünen feierst, die Sonne scheint und es trocken bleibt, der Regen interessiert sich nicht dafür;

er kommt trotzdem. Oder auch nicht, dann hast einmal Glück gehabt… Regen schmeckt – er hat den besten

Geschmack, besser noch als Himbeereis im Sommer. Ich spreche nicht vom verschmutzten Regen über London,

sondern über den glasklaren Regen der grünen Ebenen von Irland, wo meine Mutter herkommt. Wenn sie davon

spricht dann bekommt sie diesen wehmütigen Ausdruck in den Augen, dieses schwermütige, traurige Glitzern, das

nur die Menschen kennen die schon lange von der Heimat weggezogen sind, die nur noch hin und wieder den

Schmerz des Verlustes wie eine Narbe in der Seele fühlen. Regen schmeckt wie ein Kuss, ich erinnere mich, ich,

wenn ich James geküsst habe, immer den Geschmack von Regen auf den Lippen hatte. Klar, erfrischend, leicht

erdig…. Ich philosophiere über Regen, wie über so vieles. Haley meinte immer, dass ich in meinem früheren Leben

eine Art weiblicher Aristoteles gewesen sein muss. Vielleicht. Umso älter ich werde desto mehr Dinge stelle ich in

Frage. Der Regen spült alles weg, ob gut oder böse. Er reinigt und kümmert sich nicht darum, was sich auf

unserem kleinen Planeten abspielt, schaut nur unbeteiligt zu. Nur ein Zuschauer.

An dem Tag an dem ich Haley kennen lernte, regnete es. Diese Art von Regen, der in Kübeln vom Himmel

runterkommt. Meine Mutter und ich rannten über den Parkplatz zum Bahnhof King's Cross, gefolgt von meinem

Vater, der sich schimpfend mit den Koffern abmühte. Patsch-nass erreichten wir den Eingang und ich flitzte hinein.

Ich schlitterte über den rutschigen Steinboden, hörte noch den Warnschrei meiner Mutter, da prallte ich schon in

Jemanden und wir purzelten zu Boden. Der jemand war ein Mädchen, deren viel zu großer, knall gelber Regenhut

vom Sturz verrutscht war, sodass ich ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Nun saß sie verloren und allein auf dem

Boden während die Beine der Leute eilig an uns vorbei drängten. Sie sah so klein und hilflos aus, dass ich sie am

liebsten in den Arm genommen und getröstet hätte, wie meine Mutter es bei mir machte, wenn ich mir weh getan

hatte. Doch als sie den riesigen Hut gerade rückte und sich aufrichtete, blitzten mich ihre großen

blau-violett-farbenen Augen vergnügt an. Keine Spur von Verletzlichkeit, nur eine Heiterkeit, die ich in diesem

Moment noch nicht verstand aber schätzte. „Ich heiße Eleanor." Sagte das Mädchen. „Dein Hut gefällt mir"

antwortete ich und wir lachten. Wir wären vielleicht Freundinnen geworden, Eleanor und ich, wenn mich meine

Mutter nicht in diesem Moment mit den Worten „wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass du Rücksicht auf andere

Menschen nehmen musst" hochgerissen, sich bei Eleanor entschuldigt und mich dann, völlig fertig mit den Nerven

weiter durch den Bahnhof gezerrt hätte. Wir waren, wie immer, zu spät. Meine Mutter hatte schon immer diese

besondere Begabung gehabt, sich selbst Stress zu machen, was häufig dazu führte, dass ihre und die Nerven des

Rests der Familie blank lagen. Sicherlich wäre meine ständige Unpünktlichkeit und ihre Stressmacherei ein

wichtiger Streitpunkt in unserer Beziehung gewesen, wenn ich nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen wäre. So sahen

würden wir uns nur in den Ferien sehen wo es keinen Zeitdruck und somit auch weniger Gelegenheiten zu spät zu

kommen gab.

Hagrid hatte mir erklärt, wie ich zu Gleis 9 ¾ kommen würde, sodass ich bald mit meinen Eltern und Gepäck vor

dem knallroten Zug mit der Aufschrift „Hogwarts-Express" stand. Hogwarts, der Name, der mir jetzt so vertraut

ist wie mein eigener, Hogwarts, das mit den Jahren immer mehr zu meinem Zuhause geworden ist. Damals hatte

Hogwarts noch etwas Mysteriöses an sich, eine neue Welt, die es zu entdecken gab.

Der Brief, der so vieles verändert hatte, die Eröffnung, dass ich eine Hexe war, hatte mich nicht sonderlich

überrascht. Petunia und ich hatten schon immer eine ausgeprägte Fantasie gehabt und hatten Stunden damit

verbracht uns Geschichten auszudenken, die wir dann spielten. Sie hatte natürlich die besten Rollen bekommen, die

Prinzessin, oder die mächtige Zauberin. Sie war schließlich 4 Jahre älter als ich, aber das hatte mir den Spaß nur

selten verdorben. Während in Vietnam unser Bruder, der große Fionn gekämpft, unsere Eltern sich immer häufiger

gestritten hatten, hatten wir uns in unseren Fantasiewelten vergraben, wo wir Zauberkraft besessen, gegen böse

Ritter gekämpft und mit Kobolden und Elfen gespielt hatten. Der Gedanke von Magie war für mich zur Normalität

geworden. Als die Nachricht kam, dass „der große Fionn", den ich nur aus den Erzählungen meiner Eltern kannte,

nicht wieder zurück kommen würde, dass die Hölle namens Vietnam ihn für immer verschlungen hatte, hatten

Petunia und ich gerade im Garten gespielt. Wir hörten einen Schrei aus dem Haus, er ging mir durch Mark und

Bein. Ein Schrei des Entsetzens, der Ungläubigkeit, der Trauer. Er entstammte dem Mund meines Vaters. Mütter

weinen, sie schluchzen und wehklagen, sie dürfen das. Väter tun so was nicht, hatte ich immer geglaubt. Ich sah ihn

nie weinen, nicht schluchzen oder wehklagen. Nur dieser Schrei und das trauern, auf eine subtile Weise, die ich

damals nicht verschwand aber spürte. Der große Fionn, der 18-jährige Sonn meines Vaters, der auf der Suche

nach seiner leiblichen Mutter nach Amerika gezogen war, verschwand. Es war als hätte er nie existiert. Die Bilder

im Haus, selbst das Große, an der Wohnzimmerwand auf dem Fionn, groß und dunkelhaarig, einen Arm um meine

Mutter gelegt und ein rothaariges Baby (ich) im anderen in die Kamera lächelte, war von einem Tag auf den

nächsten verschwunden. Der Name Fionn war Tabu. Die einzigen Spuren, die er hinterließ, konnte man an den

Menschen sehen die ihn geliebt hatten. Dunkle Ringe unter den rotgeränderten Augen meiner Mutter, einige Falten

mehr im Gesicht meines Vaters, hier und da ein Seufzer, der aus tiefster Seele zu stammen schien. Und die

Verbitterung, die sich einschlich, langsam und stetig in das Herz meines Vaters.

Der Tag an dem ich meinen Brief bekam und ich offiziell eine Hexe war, werde ich nie vergessen. Wenn andere

Muggelstämmige, dich in meiner Zeit in Hogwarts kennengelernt hatte, diesen besonderen Tag als Anfang

beschrieben, war er für mich viel mehr ein Ende. Es war der Tag an dem Petunia aufhörte mit mir zu spielen, weil

es „zu kindisch" sei. Es war der Tag an dem ich zum ersten Mal diesen seltsamen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah,

den ich später, als ich schon viel älter war, als Neid erkannte. Der Tag an dem ich anfing mich von meiner großen

Schwester zu entfernen und aufhörte jene Welt „meine Welt" zu nennen.

Schon immer, seit ich denken kann um genau zu sein, erfinde ich Wörter und Ausdrücke, die nur für mich Sinn

machen, denke mir neue Namen für Dinge aus… mich selbst eingeschlossen. Ich bin ein Springer, ein

Weltenspringer und ein Gedankenspringer. Niemand, nicht einmal Petunia, die mir immer am nächsten gestanden

hatte, hatte meine Gedanken jemals nachvollziehen können. Deswegen wurde Haley meine beste Freundin.

Wir trafen uns im Zug wieder. Ich hatte mir ein paar Tränen von den Wangen gewischt (Abschiede gingen mir

immer nahe) und betrat nun mit meinem monströsen Koffer das Abteil gleich neben der Zugtür, durch die ich kurz

zuvor eingetreten war. Da saß sie, den riesigen, gelben Regenhut neben sich auf dem Polster. Ihr kleines Gesicht in

ihre linke Hand gestützt, schaute sie mit ihren violetten Augen auf das Gleis, wo Familien standen und winkten,

einige letzte Worte gewechselt, Tränen vergossen und Abschiedsküsse verteilt wurden. „Eleanor!" rief ich

überrascht und sie schaute auf. „In dieser Welt heiße ich Haley." Klärte sie mich mit unergründlichem Ausdruck

auf. „Nur meine Eltern nennen mich Eleanor. „Okay." Sagte ich. Mein Name ist Lily… Wenn du's niemandem

weitersagst, dann verrat ich dir auch meinen anderen Namen…" Ein zaghaftes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

Wir hatten geredet. Viel geredet und hätte uns jemand zugehört wären wir wohl beide direkt in die Klapse

gesteckt worden. Wen interessierte unsere Hobbies, unsere Lieblingsfarben oder was wir gerne aßen! Was waren

Lieblingsfilme und die Anzahl der Geschwister gegen das Reich der Fantasie, welches gefüllt war mit Magie der

anderen Sorte, mit Liebe und der Möglichkeit des Unmöglichen. Es war ein gegenseitiges Austesten und schließlich

erzählte ich ihr von einer fernen Welt, in der mein Bruder, ein tapferer Ritter, für die Gerechtigkeit kämpfte, mein

Vater mit meiner Mutter im Rosengarten saß, Himbeereis aß und seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachging; lachen.

Eleanor sagte nichts doch als ich geendet hatte nickte sie und sie sah mich an, richtig diesmal denn da war ein

Leuchten in ihren Augen, das ich vorher nicht gesehen hatte. „Du bist ein Springer", sagte sie, „genauso wie ich."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** so, da wäre es, das erste offizielle kapitel (schweißtränen-von-stirn-wisch)... ich weiß, wahrscheinlich gaanz viele Rechtschreibfehler etc etc... ICH BRAUCH NE BETA-LESERIN... also, wer interesse hat oda jemanden kennt... plz! und noch ne bitte: reviews.. hehe, nein, es geht mir weniger um einen ego-boost (okay.. das wäre auch nicht schlecht :-)) als um so ne art feedback was ich verbessern könnte, bzw wünsche/vorschläge ect.

xx


	3. Von Tomaten und Luftblasen

**A/N:** Hi! Hier kommt das zweite chappy, hoffe es gefällt euch! Es ist **Taetzchen **gewidmet, aus Dank für ihr liebes Review (vielen lieben Dank, süße, hat mich sehr gefreut, dass es dir gefallen hat!)

**Disclaimer:** same ol' story… keine Sorge, ich sag euch Bescheid wenn ich plötzlich J.K.Rowling heiße und Millionen mache…

* * *

"**Summer of 69"**

**(Bryan Adams)**

_I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it till my fingers bled  
It was the summer of '69 _

Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit and Jody got married  
I shoulda known we'd never get far

Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Ya - I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69

Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever - forever, no

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
I think about ya wonder what went wrong

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me it would last forever  
Oh the way you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69

**-Von Tomaten und Luftblasen-**

Die Jahre verschwimmen in einem einzigen Strudel aus Farben und Zeit. Manchmal fällt es mir schwer Situationen und

Menschen einzuordnen, auch sie verwandeln sich in Schemen, die langsam mit dem Hintergrund eins werden und so nicht

mehr auszumachen sind. Erste Male vermischen sich mit zweiten Malen, das erste Abendessen in der großen Halle. Wie

fasziniert ich von der decke, den Menschen um mich herum, von dem plötzlichen Erscheinen der goldenen Platten, gefüllt

mit köstlichen Speisen gewesen war .Und für wie selbstverständlich ich dieses Geschehen in den darauf folgenden Jahren

wahrnahm. Damals, an jenem ersten Abend hatte ich jeden Augenblick mit der Stimme meiner Mutter gerechnet, die mich

aus diesem unglaublichen Traum reißen würde. Er war einfach zu schön um war zu sein. Doch in jenem Moment wäre es

mir egal gewesen. Ich habe auch später nie gelernt realistisch mit dem schlimmsten zu rechnen um mich vor schmerzlichen

Enttäuschungen zu schützen. Ich frage mich; wie oft kann ein Mensch enttäuscht werden ohne zu zerbrechen? Wie oft kann

ein Herz brechen ehe es für immer in Scherben liegt?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich spüre den salzigen Geschmack von Tränen gemischt mit Regenwasser auf meinen Lippen. Die Vergangenheit schmerzt

doch ich habe das Gefühl ich muss tiefer graben… tief hinein in die Welt in der ich 16 war… Die Zeit, als ich aufhörte Kind

zu sein und in den Spiegel schaute um einer Erwachsenen ins Gesicht zusehen. Leute sagen, man wird nicht einfach mal eben

über Nacht erwachsen. Bei mir geschah es auch nicht über Nacht, sondern am helllichten Tag…

----------------------------------------------------------

Staubige, in der Sonne flimmernde Gassen. Gehegte Vorgärten, von Wassersprengern grün gehalten. Gepflegte,

Weißgestrichene Veranden, kleinbürgerliche Einfamilien-Backsteinhäuser. Akkurate Hecken, dunkelgrüne Straßenlaternen

in regelmäßigen Abständen, hier und da ein paar kleine Geschäfte. Die Bewohner Little Whingings waren weder sonderlich

reich noch sonderlich arm, sie waren nicht auffallend hässlich, aber der Durchschnitt hätte wahrlich keinen

Schönheitskontest gewonnen. Wenn auch keine Samariter, so waren sie im Allgemeinen freundliche Menschen, solange

man nicht ihre Ruhe, Ordnung und Routine störte. Little Whinging verkörperte den Ausdruck „normal" in einer Weise, wie

es nur ein ordentliches Örtchen in England konnte. Jeder kannte Jeden, was sowohl ein Segen als auch ein Fluch sein

konnte. Je nachdem ob man eben auf ein Pläuschchen mit Frau Nachbarin um viele Ecken, über das Wohlergehen ihres

Dackel aus war, oder, wie ich an jenem heißen Nachmittag vor vielen Jahren, einen kleinen Sprint zum Supermarkt hinlegen

wollte um die Tomaten für den Salat der Mutter zubesorgen. Die Luft hing schwer in den Straßen, zu schwer zum Atmen

und die Bürger von L.W. hatten sich in ihre klimatisierten Häuser zurückgezogen um vor der unbarmherzigen Sonne zu

fliehen.

Ich war froh Mrs. Darlington's Redeschwall entfliehen zu können (ehrlich, was interessierten mich die

Verdauungsbeschwerden ihres Goldhamsters, hatte die Frau kein eigenes Leben!) nur um, endlich am Supermarkt

angekommen, feststellen zu müssen, dass die Tomaten ausverkauft waren. Anscheinend hatte ganz Little Whinging sich

gegen mich verschworen.

Während ich nachdachte was ich nun tun sollte, spürte ich Schweißtropfen meinen Rücken und zwischen meinen Brüsten

hinab rinnen; die Hitze war einfach unerträglich. Doch zu meinen ausgeprägten und nicht immer rühmlichen Charakterzügen

gehörte vor allem mein Starrsinn, der es für mich außer Frage stellte, ohne Tomaten wieder nach Hause zu gehen.

So kam mir der herrlich klimatisierte Bus nach London, der in diesem Moment auf der anderen Straßenseite anhielt, gerade

recht.

London war in jeder Hinsicht der krasse Kontrast zu Little Whinging, das hektische Treiben, unbekannte Menschen, die mit

tausend Sachen im Kopf vorüber eilten und du könntest sie ansprechen, sie fragen wie es ihnen ginge und wenn sie dir mehr

als nur einen flüchtigen Blick schenken würden, könntest du dich schon glücklich schätzen, dass sie dich überhaupt

**bemerkt** haben. Und trotzdem hätten sie dich in weniger als 5 min. schon wieder vergessen, weil es so viele wichtigere

Dinge in ihrem Leben gibt.

Der Supermarkt, den ich schließlich nach Tomaten absuchte, war einer jener riesigen Kaufhausmonstren in denen es alles

gab und man nichts fand. Trotz der Hitze war er überfüllt und ich atmete erleichtert auf als ich es endlich geschafft hatte mich

durch die Masse an Leuten zum Gemüsebereich durch zu boxen. Das grelle Neonlicht, das Brummen und brausen der

Menschen und der Übelkeit erregende Geruch von allem vermischt mit Schweiß machte mich leicht schummrig. Ich hatte

das erdrückende Gefühl von zu vielen Menschen auf zu engem Raum umringt zu sein obwohl Klaustrophobie noch nie zu

meinen Problemen gehört hatte. Anders als in Little Whinging, wo sofort eine aufmerksame Person herbeigeeilt wäre um

mich fürsorglich zu fragen ob es mir gut ginge, liefen die anonymen Londoner an mir vorüber, als ich mich mit violettem

Flimmern vor den Augen schwankend an einem Regal mit Knoblauch festhielt. Sie waren zu beschäftigt mit ihrem eigenen

leben: Da waren 3 Kinder, die sich quengelnd an die Beine ihrer Mutter hängten, während diese mit einer älteren Dame um

die letzte Gurke kämpfte. Opis, die schlurfen die Regale nach dem billigsten Schnaps absuchten. Eine Gruppe von 5-

jährigen, die fasziniert die Spielzeug Eisenbahn im Glaskasten beobachtete. Ihrer aller leben sollte sich schlagartig verändern

und doch war es keine dunkle Vorahnung gewesen, die mich Momente zuvor hatten schwindeln lassen, den der Schrei, der

in diesem Augenblick ertönte, traf mich absolut unvorbereitet. Es war kein normales Kinder-Wutanfall-Gebrüll, auch nicht

der Ruf einer frustrierten Mutter, es war ein letzter Schrei der Angst, der sich tief in meine Knochen fraß.

Für einige Sekunden war es still, als hätte jemand das Videoband des Lebens angehalten. Leute verharrten in ihren Taten,

selbst die Kinder verstummten. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. In der Stille hörte man, von draußen, wie aus einer anderen Welt,

Geräusche. Dann brach, wie eine Tsunami, die Panik aus. Die Leute, die am Eingang standen und das Geschehen mit

bekamen, fingen hysterisch an zu schreien. Die Panik erfasste auch die Menschen im hinteren Teil (wo ich mich befand) den

was ist schlimmer als das Unbekannte!

Menschen rannten nach vorne, wollten wissen was vor sich ging, sie rissen Verkaufsstände um, trampelten andere Leute

nieder. Niemand konnte den Ton missdeuten: es war ein Todesschrei gewesen. Müttre rissen ihre Kinder an sich, um sie zu

schützen, während Verkäuferinnen, zwar für Notfälle ausgebildet, vergeblich versuchten die Menschen zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Von dem Knoblauchregal geschützt war ich nicht von der panischen Masse nieder gerannt worden und für einen Moment

fragte ich mich warum ich nicht auch hysterisch herumlief. Es hatte erstmal am Schwindel gelegen, der es mir, selbst wenn

ich gewollt hätte, unmöglich gemacht hatte, los zu rennen. Dann war da plötzlich diese Ruhe in meinem Kopf, ich hatte das

Gefühl mich in einem Vakuum zu befinden. Die äußere Welt drang nur in gedämpften Tönen, verschwommenen Gestalten zu

mir durch. In meiner Luftblase der Gefasstheit bewegte ich mich auf den Ausgang zu. Die drängelnden, schubsenden

Menschen um mich herum bemerkte ich kaum, irgendeine Kraft zog mich wie an einem unsichtbaren Band durch die

schreiende Menge zur Tür. Im ersten Augenblick sah ich gar nichts, die Sonne stach mir mit ihren gleißenden strahlen in die

Augen. Ich stolperte und fiel. Direkt in meine Augen blickte ein zweites Augenpaar, saphir-blau, weit aufgerissen und

unverkennbar tot. Ich schrie nicht auf. Vielmehr schnürten mir das Entsetzten und der Ekel die Kehle zu. Und ich wusste,

dass mich diese Augen in meine Träume verfolgen, schlaflose Nächte füllen würden, sodass ich mich schweißnass in meinem

Bett hin und her wälzen würde, während mir die Gnade des Schlafes verwehrt sein würde. Später würde man mich

bewundernd fragen warum ich nicht weglaufen wäre, mich versteckt hätte. Versteh mich nicht falsch, es war wirklich kein

Heldenmut, der mich so handeln ließ, der mich dazu brachte meinen Zauberstab zu zücken und die Schwarzvermummte

Gestalt vor mir, die gerade dazu ansetzte ein Kind zu töten, anzugreifen. Es war kein falsches Ehrgefühl, das mich dazu

veranlasste mich in die Menge von Schwarzgewandten Zauberern zu werfen und Seite an Seite mit einigen wenigen anderen

Zauberern um das Leben der hinter uns kreischenden Masse an unschuldigen Menschen zu kämpfen. Es war vielmehr das

Wissen, dass ich mich nicht verstecken konnte, dass es keinen Ort gab an dem ich nun mehr glücklich sein konnte und das

ich nicht einfach die Augen schließen konnte und all dies würde nur ein böser Traum sein.

Wir waren darauf vorbereitet worden. Stundenlang hatten wir im Unterricht Kampfszenen simuliert, Sprüche und Flüche

gelernt, trainiert. Wir Schüler hatten mit gemacht. Mit einem ironischen Lächeln im Hinterkopf, mit der Überzeugung, dass

der Krieg fern war, fern von den sicheren Gemäuern Hogwarts, nur ein abstrakter Begriff von dem man in der Zeitung las.

Abgeschirmt von der Welt, von der Realität hatten wir uns auf eine Situation vorbereitet, deren Verwirklichung wir nicht mal

in Betracht gezogen hatten. Auf groteske Weise war dies ein passendes Ende für diesen Sommer, diesen verrückten,

unwirklichen Sommer der so anders gewesen war als alle anderen zuvor und alle die noch kommen würden.

Wir hatten uns sicher, so unbesiegbar gefühlt, in diesen Wochen, die uns so kurz wie ein unendlich langes Leben erschienen

waren. Von der Sekunde an, wo wir unsere Zelte auf der versteckten Waldlichtung aufgeschlagen hatten, hat nur noch der,

Moment gezählt. Der Moment in dem ich Rouven geküsst hatte, der Moment, wo Peter's Zelt über dessen Kopf

zusammengestürzt war, die Abende an dem wir, die 6-Klässler von Hogwarts ums Lagerfeuer gesessen hatten, gesungen

und gelacht hatten, und dann der Moment der Stille kam, wo niemand was sagte, jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachhing,

und man nur dieses gemeinsame vertraute Schweigen genossen hatte, das vom Knacken des Feuers untermalt worden war.

Wie oft hatten die anderen gesagt, wir sollten es, wenn überhaupt, weniger offensichtlich machen, ein bisschen diskreter sein

mit unserer „öffentlichen Darstellung von Zuneigung" und andere Dinge an die ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann, nur dass

sie Rouven und mir egal gewesen waren. Wir hatten gelächelt und uns geküsst, mit dem Wissen, dass dies etwas

Besonderes war. Wir hatten gespürt; dass unsere Beziehung nur ein weiterer Teil dieses Sommers war, dass, sobald dieser

zu Ende wäre auch zwischen uns nichts mehr sein würde, ich würde in mein Leben zurückkehren, er zu seiner Freundin

May.

Alle zusammen waren wir abends nackt im türkisblauen See baden gegangen. Robyn, der wie sein Drillingbruder Rouven in

Slitherin war, hatte behauptet ein Flusskrebs hätte ihn in sein bestes Stück gebissen. Sirius hatte entgegnet, er solle

realistisch sein, er hätte jedenfalls noch nie einen Flusskrebs mit Lupe gesehen und er könnte sich nicht vorstellen wie dieser

sonst Robyn's wichtigsten Körperteil gefunden haben könnte. Am nächsten morgen wurde er von einem Flusskrebs

geweckt, der sich auf mysteriöse Weise in seine Boxershorts verirrt hatte.

Wie viel hatten wir gelacht in diesen Tagen, die wir später als DIE Zeit unseres Lebens betrachten würden. Noch nie zuvor

hatte ich so für das hier und jetzt und zugleich derart realitätsfern gelebt, wie in jenem heißesten Sommer.

Dies war sein Ende, die Wirklichkeit war, wie nun die Todesser um mich herum, auf mich eingestürzt und wenn ich jenen

Tag mit einem Bild beschreiben müsste, dann wäre es eine zerplatzte Luftblase.

Hätte ich, nachdem die Ministeriumszauberer gekommen waren und ich erschöpft über meine Schulter zurück auf den Ort

des Kampfes blickte, gewusst, dass dieses Grauen vor meinen Augen nur ein winziger Bruchteil dessen war, was ich noch

erleben würde, hätte ich vielleicht sofort die Hoffnung verloren, hätte diesem Leben den Sinn abgeschrieben und es sogar

beenden wollen. Doch wenn ich eines gelernt habe, dann dass wir nicht wissen was kommen wird, wir nie sicher sein

können ob es noch ein Morgen geben wird. So bleibt uns nichts anderes möglich als weiter zu machen und jeden Moment

auszukosten als würde er der letzte sein.

Die Woche, die auf den Abend folgte, an dem ich statt mit Tomaten in Begleitung eines Ministeriumszauberer und der

Realität nach Hause gekommen war, verging vergleichsweise ereignislos. Plötzlich rastlos geworden streifte ich durch unser

Haus, konnte den 31.8. kaum erwarten und fürchtete ihn gleichzeitig wie nichts anderes. In den Nächten kamen die Bilder

des Schreckens zurück. Nur waren es diesmal Petunia's Augen, die mir aus einem toten Gesicht entgegen blickten und

meine Familie, die vor meinen Augen umgebracht wurde. Mir war bewusst geworden, dass auch meine Mutter, mein Vater,

Petunia oder andere Menschen die ich liebte in diesem Kaufhaus hätten sein können. Es war unsere Sterblichkeit, die mir

auf brutale Weise vor Augen geführt worden war. So wanderte ich durch unser Haus, verbrachte viel Zeit mit meiner

Mutter, kochte das Lieblingsessen meines Vaters und stellte einen Strauß mit Petunien und Lilien in Petunia's Zimmer.

Unbewusst sog ich alles Geliebte und Vertraute auf, speicherte es tief in mir; um es für immer im Herzen zu behalten.

Als ich mich am 31.8. am Bahnhof von meiner Familie verabschiedete, umarmte mich Petunia. Es sollte innigste, der letzte

Körperkontakt sein, den wir haben würden.

Am Bahnsteig 9 ¾ entdeckte ich Haley, mit einer Zeitschrift an eine Säule gelehnt und mit einem gelben, ein wenig zu

großen Regenhut auf ihrem schwarzen Bob, den ich als den alten Regenhut ihres Vaters, definierte. Das einzige was ihr von

ihm geblieben war nachdem er sie und ihre Mutter verlassen hatte. Genau 7 Jahren zuvor hatte sie ihn schon mal getragen.

Ich lachte und sie sah auf und wir lachten gemeinsam. Es war so ungeheuer erleichternd hier am Bahnhof zu stehen und mit

Haley zu lachen. Sie kam auf mich zu, schloss mich in die Arme, hielt mich und wir waren das ruhige Zentrum in dem

hektischen Treiben um uns herum.

Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Tagen wich die Anspannung von mir und ich fühlte mich gut.

* * *

**A/N:** fertig... puuh…. Meine Finger sind schon ganz wund vom schreiben… haha, stimmt nich ganz aber meine Beine tun weh…. War eben noch 2 h beim Tanzen… yay!

Wie auch immer, schreibt mir schnell wir ihr dieses Kapitel findet… ich kann auch gute Kritik vertragen, also… ran an die Tastatur! Und zu meiner Rechtschreibung: ich bemühe mich so wenig Tehler wie möglich zu machen aber nach zweimal durchlesen wird es einem einfach über… es gilt immer noch: BETA-LESERIN DRINGEND GESUCHT!

achja, die Abstände zwischen den Zeilen sind nicht dafür gedacht, das Kapitellänger erschienen zu lassen. Es soll das Lesen erleichtern... :-)


	4. Die Schwarzen oder die Weissen

**AN**: okay, hier ist es, das dritte chap... hat lange gedauert, ich weiss, aber ich hoffe das wars wert. Fuer alle die' s noch nicht wissen: bin momentan in Irland fuer einen 3 monatigen Auslandsaufenthalt, deswegen dauert es mit dem updaten immer etwas, sorry!

Viel Spass beim lesen!

**Disclaimer: **ich habe es doch sage und schreibe geschafft, das auslandsgeld meiner grosseltern das fuer 3 monate gedacht war, in einem monat auszugeben, bin jetzt, nach einer kruzweiligen hochphase, wieder PLEITE... juchuuuu... also, nix da mit Harry Potter und meins sein, gehoert alles der heiligen Joanne k. Rowling (lucky bitch!)... ausser Haley, Rouven, Robyn... etc... ihr werdet ja sehn erschafferstolz

**Dedications: **Dieses Kapitel ist der lieben Chiiyo-chan (danke fuer deine mentale unterstuetzung, suesse!) und meiner wunderbaren Beta-leserin Liel gewidmet, sie hat hier echt was geleistet, und aus meinem unverstaendlichem Gekrakel das gemacht, was ihr nun vor euch habt! Meine liebste kleine Schwester Gracia werde ich hier auch mal kurz erwaehnen, lieb dich und vermisse dich so verdammt doll!) und alle lieben reviewer, Kruemel, Squirrel, Allekto, Rapunzel und Zaare und lilkins und taetzchen von vielen dank fuer die lieben reviews. So, jetzt hab ich genug gelabert, buehne frei fuer:

**- Die Schwarzen oder die Weissen - **

_Footfalls echo in the memory  
Down the passage which we did not take  
Towards the door we never opened  
T.S. Eliot_

Plötzlich spürte ich zwei kräftige Arme um mich und ich wurde unsanft aus Haleys Umarmung gerissen. Eine Stimme brüllte mir ein „Hallo, Liebste!" ins Ohr, dann wurde ich durch die Luft gewirbelt. Fuer einen Moment erstarrte ich, eisiger Schrecken durchfuhr meinen Koerper, laemhte mich.

Sein lachendes Gesicht verscheuchte den Schock aus meinen Knochen, „Lily-Princess!" schrie er und drückte mich fest an sich. „Sirius" antwortete ich seinem Hemd in das ich nun hinein gepresst wurde. Was verdammt war mit mir los? Warum war ich so schreckhaft? Es war Sirius, mein Sirius, ich war mit meinen Freunden auf einem belebten Bahnhof, praktisch schon auf dem Weg zurueck in mein normales Leben, es gab keinen Grund fuer meine Reaktion, kein Grund zu befuerchten, dass irgendetwas passieren koennte. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt. Und doch... warum hatte mich ploetzlich die Panik gepackt, wie eine Eisenhand mein Genick umklammert? Ich verdraengte die Fragen und verscheuchte das unangenehme Gefuehl, das sie in mir ausgeloest hatten. Dies war jetzt, dies war der Moment, auf den ich die letzten Wochen zu gelebt hatte. Tief atmete ich Sirius beruhigend vertrauten Duft ein und erwiderte seine Umarmung.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie war Sirius immer mein "Lieblings-Maurauder" gewesen. Von Anfang an hatte er zu meinen besten Freunden gehört und wenn es jemanden nach Haley gab dem ich voll und ganz vertraute, war er es. Wir sind nie "zusammen gewesen", auch wenn niemand in Hogwarts - unsere engsten Freunde ausgenommen - dem so recht Glauben schenken wollte. Wir umarmten uns, wir redeten uns mit Kosenamen an, wir flirteten, wir lachten zusammen, stundenlang.

Es war also verstaendlich, dass unsere Umgangsweise anderen Leuten fuer eine rein platonische Beziehung etwas verdaechtig erscheinen musste. Doch auch das war ein Baustein, der unsere Freundschaft formte. Staendig amuesierten wir uns ueber die erstaunten, schockierten, misstrauischen und wissenden Blicke unserer Mitschueler. 6 Jahre Freundschaft machten ihn zu dem großen Bruder, den ich immer vermisst hatte.

Vielleicht lag unsere Naehe daran, dass auch er, wie ich mit meiner Schwester Petunia, „Probleme" mit seinem einzigen Bruder hatte.

Regulus war 3 Jahre jünger als Sirius und, wie dieser mir einmal in bitterem Tonfall gesagt hatte, die „große Hoffnung der Familie Black", da Sirius zu einer Art Schandfleck für die gesamte Sippe geworden war.

Ich würde später in einer durchgemachten Nacht unter dem Einfluss von Feuerwhisky und 2 Packungen Zigarretten erfahren, dass Sirius in jenem Sommer von seiner Mutter enterbt worden war und für immer aus dem Familienstammbaum der Blacks wortwörtlich „weggebrannt" worden war.

Einmal, ich glaub es war das Jahr zuvor gewesen, hatte Sirius mir von seinem Bruder erzählt. Es war einer dieser seltsamen Momente der Melancholie gewesen, die einen langsam in seiner düsteren Gedankenwelt versinken lassen,… wie in einem tiefen Morast, während die Gegenwart und die Zukunft zu einem schwachen Licht in der Ferne erblassen und allmählich dahin schwinden, nur ein Traum aus längst vergangner Zeit.

Er hatte von Reg, wie er seinen kleinen Bruder immer liebevoll genannt hatte, erzählt. Reg, der stets zu ihm aufgesehen, an ihn geglaubt hatte… Dem er geschworen hatte, immer für ihn da zu sein, der ihm vertraut hatte. Ihm, Sirius, der schon so früh von seinen Eltern für seine „anstößige" Wahl seiner Spielkameraden (Muggel, „Schlammblüter" und die verhassten Potters) und seiner Widerstandsfähigkeit gegenüber ihren Versuchen ihn „auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen", verachtet und dementsprechend behandelt worden war. Ihm, der seit dem Alter von 6 Jahren nichts als lieblose, verletzende, strafende oder vorwurfsvolle Wörter zu hören bekommen hatte, ihm vertraute Regulus , für ihn war er, Sirius Black, der wichtigste Mensch der Welt gewesen.

Doch dann war Sirius zum Entsetzen seiner gesamten Familie und entgegen aller Erwartungen nach Gryffindor gekommen, anstatt, wie jeder andere ehrenhafte Black nach Slytherin und seine Eltern hatten die Hoffnung aufgegeben, jemals aus ihm einen „guten, Ehre erlangenden Black" machen zu können. Sie begannen ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Regulus, den Zweitgeborenen zu richten, der bislang wenig, wenn nicht keine Beachtung geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sie impften ihm ihre Meinung, Einstellung und Ansichten über die Zauberergesellschaft im Allgemeinen und über Sirius, dem Abtruennigen, im speziellen, ein. Regulus hatte der Möglichkeit, endlich die Liebe seiner Eltern zu gewinnen, sie stolz machen zu können, nicht widerstehen können und mit den unaufhaltsam verstreichenden Jahren war aus Reg Regulus geworden und aus dem liebevollen, kindlichen „Rus" (was Regulus' erster Sprechversuch gewesen war) wieder Sirius geworden. Mittlerweile war es nur noch ein "Verräter" oder "großer Bruder", in einem abwertenden Tonfall, triefend vor Verachtung und etwas, was ich später bei einer Konfrontation als gut versteckte Verletztheit identifizieren wuerde. "Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt.", wuerde er sagen. "Auf die harte Weise. Ich weis wer du bist, Sirius "Black"!"

Und alle wussten wer Sirius war. Sirius, der Womanizer. Sirius, der oberflächliche Charmeur. Sirius, der Clown. Wenn er einen Witz vom Stapel ließ und alle lachten, haute er noch mal einen drauf, nur um zu beweisen, dass er es konnte; lustig sein. Unbesorgt sein. Wenn es ihm schlecht ging, steigerte er sich zu komikhaften Hochtouren, die zwar amuesant waren, aber genau hingesehen, in beißendem Zynismus ausgesprochen wurden. Nur dass niemand genau hinsah. Alle sahen sie in Sirius nur, was er sie sehen lassen wollte.

Ich wusste es besser. Nicht dass ich intelligenter war als die anderen, oder sensibler. Ich hatte nur früh erfahren, was Schmerz aus Menschen macht, dass Leute die verrücktesten Dinge tun, um ihn zu verdrängen. Denn das war es. Schmerz. Sirius machte sich Vorwürfe. Mit bitterer Stimme hatte er mir erzählt, wie er seinen kleinen Bruder in diesem lieblosen, kalten Haus zurück gelassen hatte, um nach Hogwarts zu gehen, wo er zum ersten Mal wirklich glücklich sein würde, während sein Bruder 3 Jahre lang stetig von dem bösen Geist seiner Eltern vergiftet werden wuerde. Er wusste selbst, dass er im Grunde nichts dafür konnte, er hatte zur Schule gehen müssen.

"Oder nicht?" Hatte er mich gefragt. Wir hatten hoch oben auf einem kleinen Plateau, auf der Westseite des Schlosses gesessen, unser Ort, wohin wir manchmal kamen und tranken und rauchten und redeten oder gemeinsam schwiegen. "Natuerlich!" hatte ich ihm versichert, "Was haettest du denn tun koennen?" Doch es war so gewesen, als haette er mich gar nicht gehoert. Er hatte in die Dunkelheit gestarrt und der grausame Zynismus in seiner Stimme hatte mir einen Schauder ueber den Ruecken gejagt.

"Ist es nicht seltsam? Es ist nun 5, bald 6 Jahre her, und immer noch brauch ich nur in den Spiegel zu blicken, und seine Augen sind es, dir mir wieder entgegen starren. Und ich sehe so viel Anklage und Verzweiflung und Verstaendnislosigkeit in ihnen. Ich bin ins Auto gestiegen, habe ihm zu gewunken, als wuerde das irgendetwas besser machen. Und er hat nur so geguckt, er hat es nicht verstanden. Und weisst du was, Lily! In dem Moment in dem ich das Haus hinter mir gelassen hatte und Reg, der immer noch da gestanden hat, da bin ich erleichtert gewesen. Ich bin verdammt noch mal erleichtert gewesen! Ich hab ihn da zurueckgelassen und habe nichts gefuehlt außer Erleichterung, dass ich diesem Scheiß endlich entflohen war!"

Im fahlen Mondlicht war sein Gesicht zu einer Maske aus Schmerz und Selbsthass erstarrt gewesen. Emotionen, hervorgerufen von Erinnerungen, die viel lieber vergessen worden wären.

Zu gut kannte ich diese Art von Erinnerungen, sie waren wie haessliche alte Wunden, die sich nie richtig schließen wuerden. Man konnte sie fuer einige Zeit verdraengen und gluecklich sein, doch sie wuerden zurückkommen, und sie wuerden nach 10 Jahren immer noch genauso wehtun wie damals. Als es passiert ist.

Ich erlaubte mir nicht, mich in den finsteren Gaengen meiner Erinnerungen zu verlieren. Dies war hier und jetzt, mein Leben, und ich wuerde es mir nicht von Gespenstern vergangner Ereignisse nehmen lassen.

Sein Herz pochte an meiner Wange. Kraeftig, stetig, real. Ich hoerte Haley lachen. Und als ich mich aus seinen Armen löste, um den Rest der Maurauder zu begrüßen, spürte ich ein tiefes, brummendes Glücksgefühl in mir. Süß und weich, wie goldener Honig. Meine ganze Weltansicht mochte sich geändert haben, aber meine Freunde waren immer noch da. Sie waren da, und sie würden mich auffangen, wenn ich fiel. Remus sah noch ein bisschen blasser aus als sonst, seine wolfsartigen Augen lagen tief in ihren Hoehlen und es erschien mir als haette er abgenommen. Durch seine Lykanthropie war er schon immer reifer und irgendwie besonnener als seine Freunde gewesen, dieser Sommer hatte sicherlich auch sein Leben nicht unberuehrt gelassen. Seine Bernsteinfarbenen Augen leuchteten auf, als er hinter mir Haley stehen sah. Die beiden teilten eine besondere Art von Beziehung, auf einer Ebene die jenseits Freundschaft lag. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ahnte ich noch nicht, wie schnell sich alles aendern konnte. Es tat gut Remus laecheln zu sehn, als er Haley in die Arme schloss. Es war nicht so, dass er sonst nie zufrieden war, im Gegenteil, er schien immer von einer Art gelassenen Ruhe erfüllt zu sein, aber er hatte sie und seine fruehe Reife auf die harte Weise erworben und ich goennte ihm jede Sekunde der Froehlichkeit.

Damals wusste ich nicht, dass diese Momente des Glücks einige der letzten dieser Art sein würden…Später würde ich davon zerren, wie ein Verhungernder von einem Kuchen, ein kleines Licht in der Dunkelheit, auch wenn es nur die Vergangenheit war. Ich spürte damals noch nicht die Bedrohung, die sich, wie ein dunkler Schatten über unserem Leben bildete. In unserem kurzweiligen Kokon der Glückseligkeit schienen wir momentan sicher zu sein.

Ich wandte mich Peter zu, dessen breites, vor Aufregung gerötetes Gesicht strahlte wie das eines Kindes an Weihnachten. Ich musste unwillkuerlich grinsen, Peter liebte es, wenn alle sich verstanden. Er war einer jener Menschen, die Harmonie brauchten, wie eine Blume die Sonne, und schrecklich litten, wenn andere sich stritten. Sensibel wie er war konnte er es auch nicht ertragen, wenn jemand wütend auf ihn war, was dazu führte, dass er sich meistens den Meinungen seiner Freunde anschloss, um Konflikte zu vermeiden. Manche mochten ihn schwach nennen, aber ich erkannte in ihm den kleinen Jungen, der, im Elternhaus von seinem autoritären Vater terrorisiert, verzweifelt nach Anerkennung und Zuneigung suchte. Manchmal frage ich mich, in welcher Weise es etwas verändert hätte, wenn Peter ganz normale Eltern gehabt hätte. Kein brutaler Vater, der in seinem Sohn nur den Schwächling sah, der er selbst mal gewesen war, keine kränkelnde Mutter, die ihren Sohn zwar liebte, aber aus Angst und Unterordnung gegenüber ihres Mannes nicht in der Lage war, ihn zu schützen.

Hinter Peter stand James, er hatte sich bei der ganzen Wiedersehensszene im Hintergrund gehalten und schenkte mir nun ein belustigtes Grinsen, was zweifellos auf Sirius' stuermische Begrüßung bezogen war, bevor er mich, etwas linkisch, umarmte. Seltsamerweise waren wir uns nie sonderlich nah gewesen, obwohl Sirius sein bester Freund war. Wir hatten, da Haley und ich mit seinen Kumpels befreundet waren, des Öfteren Sachen zusammen unternommen, doch während ich mit den anderen immer ohne Probleme ausgekommen war, fühlte ich mich, sobald ich mit ihm alleine war leicht befangen und über den „Smalltalk" sind wir nie hinausgekommen. Trotzdem war ich irgendwie von ihm enttäuscht gewesen, als er Anfang letzten Jahres mit Maureen Delancy, einer Ravenclaw der High-Society, die großen Wert auf Äußeres und den gesellschaftlichen Status legte, zusammen gekommen war. Ich hatte, wenn auch nie große Freundschaft, immer Respekt für ihn empfunden und der hatte sich mit jedem Mal, dass ich ihn mit Maureen und ihrem lauten, falschen Lachen zusammen gesehen hatte, vermindert.

Doch als er mich nun umarmte, durchfuhr mich eine Hitzewelle, wie ein gleißender Stromschlag. Es war das seltsamste Gefühl, ein Brennen, eine Flamme, die kurz aufloderte und dann blitzschnell wieder erlosch. So schnell, dass ich mir im ersten Moment nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt passiert war. Rasch schaute ich auf, um in seinem Gesicht möglicherweise eine Spur dessen zu finden, was ich gerade gespürt hatte, doch da war nichts. Ich bemühte mich, nicht zu erröten und wollte mich abwenden, doch er hielt meinen Arm fest und sagte mit seiner leisen, rauen Stimme: „Hey Lily! Wie war dein Sommer?" Es war eine ganz normale Frage für ein Wiedersehen, doch aus seinem Mund hörte es sich irgendwie fremd an, als ob er etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte. Verwirrt antwortete ich etwas wie: „War ganz schön, und deiner?" Er musste irgendetwas Ähnliches erwidert haben, doch seine dunklen Augen, die mich die ganze Zeit fixiert hielten, lenkten mich von seinen Worten ab. Was war mit mir los? Ich versuchte, mich zu beruhigen, meine aufgebrachten Gefühle, von denen ich keine Ahnung hatte, was sie waren, wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und spürte, wie sich meine inneren Wogen glätteten. „Kommt ihr auch noch, oder wollt ihr den ganzen Tag so stehen bleiben!" riss mich Sirius' Stimme aus den Gedanken. Hastig entzog ich James meinen Arm und machte mich daran meine Koffer in den Zug zu hieven. Ich spürte wie mein Gesicht glühte.

Endlich im Abteil ließ ich mich erleichtert in die Polster plumpsen. Um mich herum taten es Sirius, Haley, Peter und Robyn (er war zu uns gestoßen, als Remus wie die letzten Jahre zu seinem Prefects Meeting verschwunden war) es mir nach, James hatte sich entschuldigt, wahrscheinlich war er jetzt gerade dabei Maureen nach 2 unerträglich langen Monaten zu begrüßen… Beim Gedanken an ihn lachte ich ueber mich selber, ich hatte mir alles nur eingebildet, es war voellig unmoeglich, dass sich plötzlich zwischen mir und James etwas geändert haben sollte. Da war nie was gewesen und da wuerde auch nie was sein. Ende. Und so schob ich das seltsame Gefühl beiseite, dieses Gefühl, als wäre es längst nicht zu Ende, im Gegenteil, als hätte etwas gerade erst angefangen .

Vermutlich hätte mir von Beginn dieses Tages, mit dem Moment, in dem ich aus dem Bett gestiegen und in eine Tackernadel getreten war, klar gewesen sein müssen, dass ich die kommenden 24 Stunden am besten übersprungen hätte. Es gibt diese Tage, die fangen Scheiße an, und man wuerde am liebsten im Bett bleiben, aber dann stellt sich heraus, dass sie doch nicht so Scheiße sind, sie koennen sogar zu den besten ueberhaupt werden. Vielleicht hatte ich das ja gehofft, aber spaetestens dann, ich hatte es mir gerade an Sirius Schulter bequem gemacht, als mir einfiel, warum der Tag überhaupt so hektisch begonnen hatte, wusste ich, dass dieser Tag einfach nur ein Scheißtag war. Von der Suche nach dem „Headgirl-Anstecker" flogen meine Gedanken zu dem Prefects-Meeting, was ich in diesem Moment verpasste. Das Prefects-Meeting, das ich leiten sollte. Während ich fluchend durch den Zug hastete, zerbrach ich mir verzweifelt den Kopf darüber, was ich eigentlich sagen sollte. Was sagte man als Headgirl beim ersten Meeting? Viele Ideen hatte ich nicht, und als ich die Abteiltür aufriss, war mir immer noch nichts eingefallen. Es hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts gebracht, denn als ich nun den Raum betrat und die neugierigen Blicke auf mir spürte, hatte ich alles vergessen. Die Prefects saßen in einem erstaunlich großen, Holzgetäfelten Raum um einen riesigen, runden Eichentisch. Ich hörte ein amüsiertes Glucksen und ich erblickte ein bekanntes Rauchig-grünes Augenpaar, das mich belustigt anfunkelte. „Rouven!" entfuhr es mir leise, erleichtert, dass ich einen meiner Freunde in diesem Haufen von fremden Gesichtern entdeckt hatte. Er grinste mir beruhigend zu und ich wandte mich den beiden erhöhten Sitzen, die für Headboy und Headgirl reserviert waren zu. Ich erstarrte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Irgendwie lief hier etwas ungeheuer schief.

Bevor ich jedoch zur Rede ansetzten konnte, viel mehr als Gestotter haette ich nicht rausbekommen, sagte James: „…und das ist Lily, unser Headgirl. Ihr kennt sie vermutlich schon vom letzten Jahr." Jetzt wo er es sagte, bemerkte ich, dass ich eigentlich jedes dieser eben noch so fremden Gesichter schon mal gesehen hatte. Ich brachte ein Lächeln zustande und setzte mich in meinen Sessel, darauf bedacht, James nicht zu berühren. Nur zur Sicherheit. Eigentlich wusste ich gar nicht was mich so aufbrachte, dass ich zu meinem ersten Meeting als Headgirl zu spät gekommen war oder dass James der Headboy war- jedenfalls schaffte ich es einen gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen und in ruhigem Tonfall ein „Hi Leute!" herauszubringen. James brachte das bei meinem Eintreten aufgekommene Getuschel mit einem kurzen Wort wieder zum verstummen. Da war etwas in seiner leisen Stimme, was die Menschen aufhorchen ließ, sie unter Kontrolle brachte. Etwas, was ihn automatisch zu einer Autorität, einer Führerperson machte. Umgeben von Rouven, Remus (den ich mittlerweile auch entdeckt hatte) und anderen Leuten, mit denen ich befreundet war, entspannte ich mich, sodass es mir gelang, mich wieder an einige Meetings im vergangenen Jahr zu erinnern und mich davor zu bewahren, schon gleich am Anfang des Schuljahres als absolut unfähig abgestempelt zu werden. Ich vermied es in James Richtung zu blicken und atmete erleichtert auf, als der Raum sich, nach einem Schlusswort meinerseits leerte.

Ich hatte beabsichtigt, dem Hufflepuff, der als letzter den Raum verließ zu folgen, doch irgendwas hielt mich davon ab. Stattdessen trat ich ans Fenster, das die gesamte Wand einnahm. Da dieses Abteil sich am Ende des Zuges befand, schaute ich nun direkt auf die Gleise, die im Regen unter mir hinweg zu fließen schienen. Die Bäume flogen mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit an mir vorüber und der Himmel war ein trübes Grau. Ich legte meine Hand an die beschlagende Scheibe und spürte die Kälte durch das Glas. Da stellten sich meine Nackenhaare auf; Jemand stand hinter mir. Ich drehte mich nicht herum, ich wusste wer es war.

„Es regnet."

„Wie immer."

Keine Antwort, dann…

„Lief gar nicht so schlecht, oder?"

„Das Meeting? Hm, war ganz ... okay. Dafür dass ich den größten Teil der Zeit keine Ahnung hatte, was ich eigentlich sagen sollte…" Ich grinste.

Erstaunt meinte James: „Du warst doch die letzten beiden Jahre Prefect, da warst du doch auf Hunderten von Treffen…"

Ich schnaubte und malte einen Kringel auf die Scheibe. „Es gibt zwei Sorten von Prefects: Die einen wuerden ueber Leichen gehen, um Headstudent zu werden. Sie labern die ganze Zeit, meistens ohne Ergebnis, doch das Wissen, dass sie wenigstens was gesagt haben, gibt ihnen ein Gefuehl von Ueberlegenheit gegenueber denen, die die Klappe gehalten haben, weil sie wissen, dass es eh zu nichts fuehrt. Das ist die andere Sorte. Die meisten von denen wissen selbst nicht, warum sie ueberhaupt Prefect geworden sind. So wie ich... Ich hatte hier gerade null Ahnung was ich hier machen sollte...

James schaute mich ungläubig an. „Und was hast du dann immer bei den Meetings gemacht?"

„aehm...gezeichnet."

„gezeichtnet?"

„jah…"

Er war nun ehrlich interessiert, seine Augenbrauen hatten sich gewoelbt und die Neugier war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Was verdammt hast du denn gezeichnet?"

Ich hatte jedes meiner hoch-wichtigen Prefect Meetings damit verbracht, Karikaturen von meinen Mitschülern zu zeichnen, das Headgirl im 4. Schuljahr war mein Lieblingsopfer gewesen. Sie hatte eine herrlich große Nase gehabt, der ich, je nach Laune, gewaltige Dimensionen verpasst hatte. Rouven, der neben mir gesessen hatte, hatte meine Künste kommentiert und mich zu guter letzt verraten, indem er im letzten Schuljahr über meiner schmeichelhaften Zeichnung von Prof. McGonagall, die jenem Meeting beigewohnt hatte, in lautes Gelächter ausgebrochen war. Seit ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, streng und einschuechternd hatte sie uns in der Vorhalle von Hogwarts empfangen, damals vor 7 Jahren, war ich fasziniert von ihren Nasenfluegeln gewesen. Abhaengig von ihrer Laune blaehten sie sich auf, wurden schmaler, verschwanden fast in den Falten ihres Gesichtes. Jedes Mal wenn sie mich angesprochen hatte, sei es im Unterricht oder auf dem Gang gewesen, hatte ich, wie magisch angezogen, ihre Nasenfluegel angestarrt, was sie sehr irritiert hatte. („Miss Evans, habe ich einen Fleck auf der Nase oder warum starren sie mich so an als haette ich Koboldexkrement im Gesicht?") Natürlich war Prof. McGonagall alles andere als erfreut über mein Kunstwerk gewesen und ich spüre noch heute die Schmerzen in meiner Hand, wenn ich an die vielen Male, die ich „Ich darf nicht meine Mitmenschen zu meinem Privat-Vergnügen missbrauchen!" hatte schreiben müssen.

James starrte mich entgeistert an.

„Du hast ernsthaft deine Prefectsmeetings zum zeichnen von gemeinen Karikaturen benutzt?" fragte er mich in einem merkwürdigen Ton.

"Ja…" erwiderte ich nun etwas kleinlaut. Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so reagieren würde und irgendwie war es mir nun ein bisschen peinlich. „Aber sie waren gut, ehrlich!" fügte ich hinzu, um mich in ein bisschen besseres Licht zu stellen. Es war eine Tatsache, dass gute, gemeine Kunst immer noch besser als schlechte, gemeine Kunst war.

Ich hörte ein seltsames Geräusch neben mir. Erschrocken drehte ich mich zur Seite und sah James, der sich krümmte. Vor Lachen. Es war kein richtiges Lachen, nicht laut und schallend, eher eine Art herrlichen, leisen und rauen Glucksens, das immer wieder von einigen Wortfetzen wie "...Nasenfluegel..." , "...riesige Nuestern..." oder "...aufgeblaeht..."unterbrochen wurde.

Erleichterung loeste mein Lachen aus und es war ein Klangorchester von Toenen des Vergnuegens, das uns umgab. Er brachte mich dazu, ihm meinen Skizzenblock zuzeigen. Ich hatte Hemmungen davor, denn in jedem Bildchen, in jeder noch so kleinen Kritzelei, schimmert ein Teil des Kuenstlers durch. Ein Stueck seiner Persoenlichkeit wird offenbart, eine kleine Scherbe des Mosaiks, das man Seele nennt. Doch in jenem Moment umgab uns eine seltsame Vertrautheit, die mich alle Vorsicht fallen lies.

"Wer ist das? Moment, ich weiss es, Oorlagh Fahy aus Ravenclaw...! Oh, das ist einfach... diese Zaehne...!"

"Ja!", fiel ich begeistert ein. Er schien das Konzept der Karikatur sofort verstanden zu haben. "Ich liebe ihre Zaehne... absolute Pferdegröße, und siehst du ... hier..."

Wieder vermischte sich unser Lachen und fuellte das Abteil.

Der Teppich auf dem wir saßen war alt, abgenutzt und trotzdem weich. Sein dunkles Purpurrot strahlte eine Waerme aus, die mich an Kaminfeuer an kalten, verregneten Abenden erinnerte. Eine einzelne Fackel erhellte den Raum, an den Waenden hingen Gemaelde von ehemaligen Schulsprechern, verblichene Farben, tot, und doch gespenstig lebendig im Spiel der Schatten.

Bei den ersten Zeichnungen war ich noch befangen, seines Urteils unsicher, es war wie, sich vor einem Fremden auszuziehen, seiner eigenen Makel so bewusst und unheimlich intim. Er sagte: "Genial, Hammer-Nase!" und der Damm war gebrochen.

Draußen prasselte der Regen, eine Trommel, der stetige Rhythmus der Natur und drinnen raschelten die Blaetter meines Blockes, chlorfrei gebleicht, trocken und unsere Stimmen, rau und klar. Und wir waren Zwiebeln. Nach und nach legten wie unsere schuetzenden Haeute ab, als ich aufblickte, sah ich in seinem Gesicht eine befreite Heiterkeit, die unterschwellige Duesternis, die ihn umgeben hatte fuer einen Moment gewichen. Denn das war es, ein Moment, nur ein Bruchteil unserer Zeit, eine winzige Note der Lebenssinfonie.

Dann sah er sie.

Sie war an den Raendern leicht verknickt und an der rechten Ecke war ein dunkler Fleck, der vermutlich von einem Apfel stammte, meine Nervennahrung und generelle Nebenbeschaeftigung beim Zeichnen.

Auf dem Blatt war eine Karikatur von einer jungen Frau. Sie hielt zwei Schuhe in der Hand und stand vor einem Spiegel, mit dem Ruecken zu einem Fenster. Durch das Fenster konnte man das dunkle Mal erkennen, und eine weinende Frau, die einen toten Jungen in den Armen hielt. Unter das Bild waren die Worte „Die schwarzen oder die weißen Schuhe?" gekritzelt.

James' Gesicht war versteinert. Seiner Reaktion war abzulesen, dass er sie sofort erkannt hatte. Mein Hals wurde trocken, der Raum schien kleiner um mich zu werden, die Luft schwerer. Natuerlich hatte er sie sofort erkannt. Sie war schliesslich... die Fackel knisterte. Schatten schienen aus den Ecken zu kommen, uns zu umkreisen. Wir starrten auf die kleine, unscheinbare Zeichnung, aus der uns Maureen Delancy entgegen sah.

Ploetzlich stand er, seine Augen brannten sich in meine, als er seinen Blick von der Zeichung in seiner Hand auf mich richtete. Sein Gesicht war emotionslos, das Blatt entglitt seinen Fingern, „Du kennst die Menschen sehr gut, Lily Evans.", die Tuer schloss sich nicht ganz hinter ihm. Sie flog wieder auf, ein kuehler Luftzug fuhr durch den Raum, er schien vom Gang verschluckt, das Blatt schwebte durch den Raum, die Fackel erlosch.

Fuer einen Moment dachte ich gar nichts. Dann fuhr mir ein Schauder ueber den Ruecken, die ploetzliche Dunkelheit jagte mir tausend Bilder durch den Kopf. Erinnerungen, die ich bis jetzt erfolgreich verdraengt hatte, Schreie, Flueche, Tod. Die Panik, die mich bei Sirius' Begrüßung so ploetzlich, und voellig unverstaendlich uebermannt hatte, kehrte zurueck, nur dass sie diesmal ungleich größer war. Unsichtbare Haende schienen nach mir zu greifen. Ich rannte zur Tuer, die zugefallen war. Meine Haende, hektisch suchten sie nach der Tuerklinke. Hinter mir fluesterten mir die zum Leben erwachten Schatten unverstaendliche Worte ins Ohr... Ein Lufthauch, leicht wie ein Atem an meiner... Ich riss die Tuer auf und stuerzte auf den Gang. Er war hell erleuchtet, drei zweitklaessler, beladen mit Suessigkeiten verschwanden lachend in einem Abteil. Der letzte erblickte mich und grinste. „Hi, Lily Evans, herzlichen-" „Hey, laber nicht so lang, wir wollen die Schokofroesche...", der Junge wurde ins Abteil gezogen. Ich lehnte mich gegen die Tuer und atmete tief durch.

Lauter Gesang kam mir entgegen, als ich unser Abteil betrat. Haley, mit dem Kopf in Robyns Schoss, hatte die Augen geschlossen, die Ohrstoepsel meines verzauberten Mp3-Player im Ohr und sang lautstark: „...And work began at eight, you've burnt your breakfast..." .Robyn hatte eine Hand auf ihre Haare gelegt, in der anderen hielt er Spielkarten. Remus saß ihm gegenueber, Huck und Peter schwebten ueber ihnen, auch sie hatten Karten in der Hand und konzentrierte Gesichtsausdruecke. Sirius saß mit Rouven am Fenster und fraß After Eight, seine Lieblingsschokolade. Ein helles Licht schien sie alle zu umgeben, sie bemerkten mich nicht und ich stand da und atmete das Glueck meiner Freunde ein. Die Koffer hingen unter der Decke, aus einem, er war braun mit Goldbeschlaegen, hing ein Lila-farbener Flanellbademantel- Sirius' Koffer. Auf den Sitzen und auf dem Boden lagen zerdrueckte Keksschachteln, leere Chipstueten, bunte Zellophanfolie von Bonbons und unter Sirius Platz ein großer Haufen von After-Eight-Verpackungen. Dieser wedelte mit den Haenden, waehrend er Rouven von seinen Erfahrungen in einem Muggelnachtclub berichtete, der wieder rum damit beschaeftigt war, seinem Kartenspielenden Bruder Robyn Chipskruemel in den Nacken zu streuen. Der Himmel draußen schien sich leicht aufgeklaert zu haben, er war immer noch grau aber das Licht einer anderen Sonne schien hier im Abteil. Straehnen von Haley's schwarzem Haar glitten durch Robyns Finger. Ihr vertrautes Gesicht war leicht geroetet, es hatte sich kaum veraendert in den 2 Monaten. Schmal, und die kraeftige Nase, dichte Wimpern und leicht geschminkte Augenlider, die nun die großen, faszinierendsten Augen verbargen. Hier war ich. Die Waerme, das Lachen, die Stimmen und das Singen, das Rattern des Zuges, der Geruch von Chips und Schokolade und Cola und Zigaretten, Scharlachrote Polster, Blue Jeans und Sommersprossen, blonde, schwarze, braune, rote Haare. Ein unertraeglicher Drang kam in mir hoch, sie alle zu beschuetzen. Es war der seltsamste Schmerz, und eine wilde Traurigkeit. Wenn ich sie doch nur bewahren konnte. Ein Gedanke entstand in meinem Kopf, ein eigenartiges Ringen mit einer hoeheren Kraft; bitte verschone sie.

Dann explodierte es.

„Schnapp!" bruellten Remus, Robyn und Huck gleichzeitig, Peter grinste gutmuetig aus einem russbeschwaerztem Gesicht, Rouven und Sirius johlten begeistert und klatschten Beifall. Haley sang „it's like you're always stuck in second gear...", oeffnete dann die Augen, als haette sie meinen Blick gespuert und sah mich. Ihr ganzes Gesicht brach in ein breites Laecheln, dass ihre tuerkisfarbenen Augen erreichte und sie rief: „Da bist du ja, komm her!" und alle Grauen von vorhin wurden weggeschwemmt, als sie mich neben sich ins Polster drueckte, ihren Arm um meine Schultern legte und mir ins Ohr fluesterte: „Don't worry, I'll be there for you."

AN: so, das wars, hoffe ihr habts genossen, uuuuund jetzt will ich wissen was ihr denkt gespanntsei , und ich wiederhole, kritik ist herzlich willkommen... !


	5. und Schutzengel, die sie beschützten

**A/N: **Ich weiß, es hat sehr lange gedauert. ZU lange und das tut mir leid. Ich werde euch jetzt nicht mit Details aus meinem Privatleben belästigen, aber hier ist n haufen von scheiße passiert... ich hoffe dieses chap ist nicht allzu depri, und am meisten hoffe ich, dass es euch nach dieser langen no-update-phase gefällt. es ist eigentlich nur die hälfte eines kapitels aber es wurde immer länger und länger und irgendwann wurde es dann zu lang und da hab ich es aufgeteilt. achja, bevor ich s vergesse, ich hoffe ihr hattet alle einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und natürlich auch schöne weihnachten (mann, ist das schon wieda lange her) und dann noch mal helau, weil karneval ja auch schon vorbei ist. (so, ich glaub, jez hab ich alles...) achja… ein großes sorry!!! Meine betaleserin ist sehr im stress und hat es deswegen nicht geschafft, an diesem chap ihre wunder zu tun. Also bitte nicht zu streng bei Fehlern sein und ich verspreche, dass es alles überarbeitet wird. Ich konnte jetzt nur einfach nicht mehr warten… hoffe es gefällt euch!

**Song: **ich liebe dieses Lied, also war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis es in meiner ff auftaucht... wenn ihr es nicht kennt, müsst ihr es euch auf you tube anhören, es ist eins der tollsten lieder die es gibt, seriously! und es gehört natürlich Sarah McLachlan... (und nicht mir... surprise surprise!!)

**Disclaimer: **ich brauche einen job------ i m actually fuckin broke... pleite wie immer, und kein geld in sicht... traurige sache... also, für alle die nicht 0 und 0 zusammen zählen können: gehört alles Joanne K. Rowling... außer natürlichen meinen eigenen Kreationen... hehe

**Dedications: **Dieses chap widme ich meiner aller, allerbesten Freundin (fast-schwester) Lara, lieb dich und danke für alles(!!!), ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde, und alle meinen anderen lieben friends von denen die meisten nicht mal wissen, das ffs überhaupt existieren...

**-...und Schutzengel, die sie beschützten-**

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here.

_ Angel, Sarah McLachlan_

Die Strahlen der Oktobersonne fielen in mattgelben Streifen durch die hohen, verstaubten Glasfenster. Die Spinnenweben und die Hunderte von Jahren alten Dreckschichten dämpften das Licht zu einem sanften Scheinen. Jeder Staubpartikel in der leicht abgestandenen Luft des alten Geschichtsraums war illuminiert, wurde zu Goldstaub, der sich wie ein magischer Vorhang auf die zahlreichen Bücher in den Wandregalen legte. Bücher, die mit uralter Weisheit von vergangenen Zeiten berichteten, Bücher, deren Magie wie eine schimmernde Aura um sie lag, die Augen regelrecht aufforderten sie aus dem Regal zu nehmen um ihre Geschichte zu hören. Abgenutzte Buchrücken, schon so oft gegriffen und wieder zurück gestellt, kaputte Einbände, mit der Schönheit des Vertrauten und Geliebten. Das Licht fiel auf den verwitterten Eichentisch vor mir und beleuchtete die eingeritzten Namen und Schriftzüge. „Catherine loves Edward", „M+R forever", „school sucks", Milton smells!! ". Hunderte von Schülern hatten vor mir hier gesessen, aus dem gleichen Fenster gestarrt, vielleicht dieselben Bäume gesehen oder nur den hellblauen, klaren Herbsthimmel und sich im dunklen Holz des Tisches verewigt.

Draußen flatterte ein schwarzer Vogel auf und flog in die himmelblaue Weite. Ich wollte, ich könnte ihm folgen, nur für eine Weile, nur um dieser Welt zu entfliehen, um die bunten Bäume von oben zu sehn und das sanfte, synchrone Wiegen der letzten Maisfelder im Wind. Die Sonne malte goldene Tupfer auf die Herbstblumen, die jemand liebevoll auf das Fensterbrett gestellt hatte. Sie schliefen, gebadet in der Wärme. Es kam mir so vor als würden die Strahlen auch durch mich fallen, denn ich war durchsichtig, transparent und zerbrechlich, wie die dünne Eisschicht eines Teiches im morgen nach einer frostigen Nacht. Dem bloßen Auge so trügerisch stabil erscheinend war auch sie in Wahrheit fragile. Es war als hätte meine tiefe Müdigkeit mir alle Farbe aus dem Körper gesogen und als ich nun auf den Federkiel in meiner Hand blickte, erwartete ich fast sie vor meinen Augen verblassen zu sehn, um dann mit samt meines restlichen Körpers vollständig zu verschwinden. Wo würde dann mein Geist hingehen? Würde er gemeinsam mit seiner sterblichen Hülle verschwinden? Oder wie eine Duftnuance von einem Lufthauch davon getragen werden? Unwillig schüttelte ich meinen Kopf, was waren das für Gedanken, die mich beschäftigten? Doch so sehr ich mich auch von dieser surrealen Welt zu befreien versuchte, konnte ich nicht verhindern, dass sich das leere Pergamentpapier vor mir langsam in einen Teich verwandelte, einen Teich, den ich kannte…

Das Gesicht war blass, kein gesundes rot war auf den Wangen zu sehn. Die Augen, tiefe, dunkelgrüne Gründe waren von violetten Schatten umgeben, das dunkelrote Haar hatte allen Glanz verloren und hing lose in langen Flechten. Ich wollte sie nicht sehen. Ich wollte diese Fremde nicht sehen. Mit dem gejagten Ausdruck auf dem porzellan-artigen Gesicht, das keinen Ausweg zu kennen schien. Hinter ihr war niemand, niemand vor dem man hätte fliehen können, denn die Schatten, die sie verfolgten entstammten ihrem eigenen Geiste.

Hinter mir raschelte das Pergament von gelangweilten Schülern, die vorgaben Notizen zu machen während ihre Gedanken weit weg von diesem Klassenraum waren. Vor mir hatte Angie Dennison ihren Kopf in eine Hand gestützt und kaute träge an ihren meterlangen korallenroten Fingernägeln. Bemerkte sie, dass sie gerade Nagellack aß und dabei ihre Heißgeliebten Nägel ruinierte? Rechts von mir malte Haley blaue Muster in ihre Hand während sie mit einem metallgrünen Mp3-Player Musik hörte. Mir fiel auf, dass es meiner war. Mit ihrem linken Fuß tappte sie im Rhythmus der Musik gegen den Tisch und an ihrem glücklich-dümmlichen Lächeln sah ich, dass sie an Robyn dachte. Meine Haley, sie war so glücklich. Als würde ihre Liebe einen Schutzwall um sie bilden und sie gegen die Realitäten dieser Welt abschirmen, denn das was sie für Robyn empfand, war schon lange nicht mehr mit einem jugendlichen "verknallt-sein" zu vergleichen. Sie waren eine Einheit. Haley; heiter und ausgeglichen, Füße fest auf dem Boden, für alles eine Lösung, verliert selten die Kontrolle und Robyn; temperamentvoll, jähzornig, ausgelassen, nie nachtragend und ein Sinn für Humor, der keine Grenzen kannte. Wenn Robyn etwas aufregte, dann regte er sich schrecklich auf, nach 5 Minuten hindoch würde er vergessen haben, dass es jemals einen Grund zur Aufregung gegeben hatte. Haley regte selten etwas auf und wenn es geschah, dann konnte es vorkommen, dass es niemand bemerkte, so gut versteckt war ihre Wut. Haley lächelte viel, und wenn sie mit uns zusammen war hörte man sie auch oft lachen. Sonst war sie ein eher ernster Mensch. Robyn lachte immer. Es war als wäre das ganze Leben ein einziger großer Spass für ihn, ein spannendes Abenteuer mit einem gesicherten Happy End. Seine optimistische Sorglosigkeit, seine fast kindliche Überzeugung, dass immer alles gut gehen würde, sogar jetzt noch, mussten es Haley einfach machen in seinem Beisein ihre Sorgen zu vergessen und das zu genießen was wir im Begriff waren zu verlieren: unsere Jugend.

Wir alle liebten Robyn. Und wir hassten ihn. Das kann man nicht verstehen, wenn man Robyn nicht gekannt hat. Niemand war widersprüchlicher als er, für niemanden hegte man so widersprüchliche Gefühle wie für ihn. Ich liebte seine Lebensfreude und sein ansteckendes Lachen. Ich hasste seine dummen Witze zu den unangebrachtesten Momenten. Ich liebte seine Energie, sein Temperament und ich hasste seine Wutausbrüche. Ich liebte wie sehr er seine Brüder liebte, und ich hasste, wie schnell er Menschen hassen konnte. Ich liebte und hasste ihn dafür, dass er Haley liebte. Ich liebte und hasste ihn dafür, dass Haley ihn liebte. Und ich hasste, hasste über alles, dass er und ich uns so verdammt ähnlich waren.

Wenn ich schräg über meine rechte Schulter linste, konnte ich Sirius dabei zuschauen wie er sich einer Pergamentkügelchenschlacht mit Remus und Huck lieferte und dabei Zoe Zachary, einer hübschen Hufflepuff, flirtende Blicke zu warf. Von weiter hinten war ein lautes Schnarchen zu hören. Neben Peter, der sich mit halbgeöffneten Mund in der Nase bohrte, lag Owen Connoroy, das Gesicht in Peter's klebrigen Toffeebonbons, die dieser auf dem Pult sorgfältig nach Farbe und Form sortiert hatte und schlief.

Draußen tanzten goldene Blätter im Wind, vor dem Fenster spielte die Sonne in einem Spinnennetz. Eilig krabbelte die Spinne die Scheibe hoch, dachte auch sie an die Zeit, die verging mit jedem Blatt das von den Bäumen fiel? Sie hangelte sich an einem silbrigen Faden empor und aus meinem Blickfeld. Wenn ich die Augen schloss konnte ich Prof. Binns' Stimme hören, sie klang wie vertrocknetes Laub, das man zwischen den Fingern zerbröselt. Wenn ich die Augen schloss konnte ich Millionen von Bildern sehn, in einem Wirbel von Farben und grau in grau. Mit geschlossenen Augen konnte ich die Zeit zurück drehen….

Verhangener Sternenhimmel. Zum ersten Mal seit 7 Jahren, seit meiner Zeit hier, galt mein erster Blick beim Betreten der großen Halle nicht der Decke. Ich schenkte ihr nicht mal einen winzigen Gedanken als meine Augen zufällig und dann mit wachsender Unruhe die geleerten Reihen wahrnahmen, die freien Plätze regelrecht aufsaugten. Die Tische, umringt von lauten Schülern nach Gesichtern absuchten. Suchend und mit Erleichterung findend. Meistens.

Haley hatte nach meiner Hand gegriffen und sie gedrückt. Erst war es Ungläubigkeit, dann Trauer. Vieles überkam mich in diesem Moment, in dem ich begriff, dass ich einige Gesichter nie mehr karikatieren würde. Nie mehr sehen würde. Dock keine Akzeptanz. Es war nie Akzeptanz gewesen, immer hatte ich nach dem

„warum" gefragt.

Manche Eigenschaften legt man nie ab. Werde ich jemals akzeptieren können...?

Vielleicht verändert sich in dieser Hinsicht nie etwas. Nur das die Antworten auf das "warum" immer schwerer werden. Vielleicht bedeutet es erwachsen werden, wenn man sich die Frage selber stellen muss, weil es niemanden mehr gibt, den man fragen kann oder der einem die Frage beantworten könnte. Früher habe ich immer meine Mutter gefragt.

"Warum läuft der Käfer nicht mehr?" „Warum ist Fionn tot?" „Warum mag Daddy mich nicht mehr?" Wie hätte ein 6-jähriges Kind verstehen können, warum sein Vater nicht mehr mit ihm spielt, es nicht anlächelt, es nicht mehr umarmt und drückt.

„Warum weinst du, Mommy?"

Die langen, cremefarbenen Kerzen über unseren Köpfen und auf den festlich gedeckten Tischen verbreiteten einen warmen Schein und beleuchteten die gold-braune Kruste des Bratens, das Gemüse, die Kartoffeln und all die anderen unzähligen Speisen, die sich auf unseren goldenen Tellern, Platten und Schüsseln befanden. Der Dampf der von den Töpfen und Schalen aufstieg vernebelte leicht die Sicht, das Feuer der Karmine brachte die Luft zum Wabern und brannte in meinen Augen, so dass die Welt um mich herum zu einem verzerrten Bild aus Umrissen und Farben wurde. Doch während mein Sehen erschwert war, erschien mir mein Gehör mit einem Mal um tausendfaches verschärft. Und jedes fehlende Lachen, jede Stimmnuance, die bis vor kurzem noch im Klangteppich unserer lauten Welt verwebt gewesen war, nahm ich wahr. Und auch das rege Stimmgewirr um mich herum, das Geklapper von Besteck und Geschirr, das fröhliche Lachen und Scherzen konnte die gähnende Stille nicht verbergen.

„Bist du okay, Lils?" riss Haley mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken. Der Schein der Kerzen spiegelte sich in ihren besorgten Augen wieder, ein Kaleidoskop aus Blautönen und Licht. „Klar ist sie okay" rief Sirius laut, bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, „Schließlich ist sie jetzt wieder mit mir vereint, nicht wahr, meine Liebste?!" Und damit schlang er einen Arm um meine Schultern und drückte mir einen dicken Kuss mitten auf den Mund. Alle Gryffindors johlten und klatschten, Huck pfiff, Peter versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun, scheiterte jedoch kläglich und Remus erklärte uns mit feierlicher Stimme zu Mann und Frau. Ich lachte, „Sorry, Siri-Schatz, aber ich bin leider schon vergeben…" und legte einen Arm um Haley's Taille, die mich mit verklärtem Gesicht ansah. „Oh, Lily, ich wusste ja nie… und da dachte ich all die Jahre meine Liebe sei vergebens-" „Kein Problem!" schrie Sirius begeistert. „Polygamie rocks!!!" Und er und Huck stimmten kurzerhand in ein schmutziges Lied über das Sexualleben eines Hamsters ein, das sie irgendwann mal in einem Mugglepub aufgeschnappt hatten. Ich konnte nur den Anfang verstehen, (Es war einmal ein Hamster, der hatte der Weiber vier. Polygamie, Polygamo, Polygamiahiaho…)

der Rest ging in einem lauten Gegröle unter, von dem ich nur Bruchteile wie, „großer Traktor" oder „ohne Weib" mitbekam.

Peter und Remus schlugen mit Messer und Gabel den Takt, während die anderen männlichen Gryffindors einzelne Worte (A/N: ich gehe hier nicht ins Detail...) mitgrölten. Der Rest lachte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte ich mich, ob Sirius wirklich so aufgedreht war oder ob er nur versuchte, die unerträglich laute Stille der Abwesenden zu übertönen.

Das Lied erntete tosenden Applaus, nur Prof. McGonagall -welch' wunder- schien wenig begeistert, doch ihr empörtes Gezeter unter dem sie Sirius und Huck, die sich nach allen Seiten verbeugten und von uns feiern ließen, aus der Großen Halle zerrte, ging in dem lauten Gelächter und Gejohle unter. Wenn Sirius das mit seinem Auftritt beabsichtigt hatte, so war er erfolgreich gewesen, denn kein trüber Gedanke schaffte es in meine überschwängliche Laune einzudringen. Ich war zurück zu Hause. Langsam legte sich der Tumult wieder, um mich herum nahmen die Leute wieder ihre Gabeln auf und Gespräche wurden fortgesetzt. Wohlig-sattes Geplauder lag in der Luft, Haley und ich hatten uns in unseren Stühlen zurück gelehnt und redeten nun in gedämpften Stimmen über Dinge, die durch unsere erschöpften, aber zufriedenen Köpfe flogen.

„ Du, Lily…."

„ Hmmmm…."

„ Das mit Robyn….. das…. Ich meine…. Ich weiß nicht, ob, aber…."

„Du liebst ihn." Keine frage, eine Feststellung. Verblüfftes Schweigen.

„Aber woher...?" Dann ein leises Lachen.

„Du kanntest mich schon immer besser als ich mich selbst…"

„Naja… in diesem Fall müsste ich dumm, taub UND blind sein, um es nicht zu bemerken. Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich..."

„Für dich."

„Für mich..." Einige Erstklässler, vor einer halben Stunde erst vom Sprechenden Hut nach Gryffindor sortiert worden, lauschten erfurchtsvoll dem Fast-Kopflosen Nick, der diese Aufmerksamkeit und den, seiner meinung nach, gebührenden Respekt sehr zu genießen schien. Den ausladenden Gesten seiner durchsichtigen Hände nach zu urteilen, erzählte er ihnen wohl gerade von seiner „Fast-Enthauptung" wobei er seine Geschichte von Jahr zu Jahr veränderte und sie jedes Mal noch ein bisschen zu schmücken schien… Ich konnte mich noch gut an meine erste Begegnung mit ihm erinnern….

„Lily?"

„Hm"

„Meinst du es geht zu schnell?"

Ich brauchte einige Momente um mich zu erinnern, worum es ging.

„Zu schnell?"

„Ich meine, wir sind noch so jung, was ist wenn ich alles überstürze? Was ist, wenn er nicht das gleiche fühlt wie ich, oder sich noch nicht sicher ist und alles kaputt geht, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich ihn... liebe?" "Haley..." Ich wandte mich ihr zu und nahm ihre Hand. Sie so verunsichert zu sehn, so gar nicht wie sie selbst, zeigte mir mehr noch als ihre Worte, wie viel Robyn ihr bedeutete. Ich spürte einen merkwürdigen Stich im Herzen. Mehr als DU ihr bedeutest?

„Schatz, dieser Junge betet den Boden unter deinen Füßen an. Er würde alles für dich tun und wenn es darum ginge, dann würde er dich auf der Stelle heiraten, nur damit ihr auf immer vereint seid. Und wenn er noch nichts in dieser Richtung gesagt hat, dann liegt das vielleicht daran, dass er Angst hat DICH zu verschrecken. Er wäre doch verloren ohne dich!"

„Hmm… Bist du dir da sicher?"

"Sweetie, ich weiß es!"

Ein glückliches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und sie drückte meine hand. „Ich hab dich so lieb, Lils…."

„Ich dich auch, Hals, immer." Wieder verfielen wir in vertrautes Schweigen, jeder hing in seinen Gedanken nach und ich hatte das Gefühl als würde sich nie etwas ändern, als hätte sich nie etwas geändert, war es nicht genauso wie letztes Jahr? Zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend schaute ich zur Decke hinauf, der Himmel war bewölkt, so dass das sonst klare, tiefe Blau mit einem grauen Schleier überzogen war. Unter einem ähnlichen Himmel hatte ich mal mit Haley gelegen. Es war ein Sommerabend in den Ferien gewesen, wir hatten auf einer alten Wolldecke in meinem Garten gelegen und versucht nicht daran zu denken, dass Haley bald nach Hause gehen musste. Wir hatten gelacht und geredet und dann hatte sie mir erzählt, dass sie glaubte, "sie sei in Robyn". "DER Robyn? Robyn Montague? Der Bruder von sexy Rouven Montague?" hatte ich gefragt. Und wir hatten gekichert und dann hatten wir gelacht. Wir hatten nicht gewusst warum, nur dass wir lachen mussten, so doll, dass Petunia den Kopf aus ihrem Fenster gesteckt und geschrien hatte, wir sollten die Klappe halten. Natürlich hatten wir noch lauter gelacht. Es musste schon lange her sein... 2 oder 3 Jahre mindestens. „Hey, noch da?!" fragte Remus mit leicht belustigter Stimme. „Oder hat euch die Wolkenpracht des Hochlands die Sprache verschlagen?" Seinen Worten nach zu urteilen, musste auch Haley die Decke an gestarrt haben. Unsere Blicke begegneten sich und in diesem Moment hätte ich schwören können, dass sie das gleiche gedacht hatte wie ich. Wir lachten und wie im Zug schon überkam mich das butterweiche Gefühl der Wärme. Haley und ich. Ich und Haley. So war es immer gewesen, würde es immer bleiben.

Oder?

„Dumbledore hat sich heute Abend wieder einmal selbst übertroffen…Soviel verrücktes Zeug aus einem Mund...ich frag mich immer wie er das schafft... " sinnierte Remus und schenkte sich mit seiner Linken Kürbissaft nach. „Kürbissaft?" Wir nickten beide. „Im Zusammenhang mit Verrücktsein gibt es nur sehr wenige Sachen die Dumbledore nicht schafft! meinte Haley. "Ich sage nur "Zitronendrops"." Wir brachen in lautes Gelächter aus und Remus hatte Schwierigkeiten den Kürbissaft im Mund zubehalten. "Oder seine Schlafmütze!" rief ich, "aber bitte gestreift und mit Bömmel dran!" fügte Haley wiehernd hinzu und der arme Remus lief dunkelrot an unter den Anstrengungen, den Kürbissaft nicht auf dem Tisch zu verteilen. Mit einem boshaften Blick auf Remus fuhr ich fort, "Na Remy, was sagte Onkel Dumbledore noch mal, als Sirius dir die Blähungen angehext hat...?" "Hör auf..." japste der Angesprochene und hielt sich den Bauch doch Haley und ich waren erbarmungslos: "Jedes Böhnchen gibt ein Tönchen" prusteten wir und Remus gab auf. Als er sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte wischte er den Kürbissaft von seinem Teller und knurrte: "Ich hasse euch!" Doch sein breites Grinsen verriet ihn.

Der Tradition entsprechend, saßen wir alle nach dem Abendbankett noch bis spät im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war eine ungeschriebene Regel, dass die kleine Ecke um den Karmin den 7.Klässlern vorbehalten war - es bereitete Sirius ein tierische Vergnügen die neuen Gryffindors darauf hinzuweisen- und zum ersten Mal in 7 Jahren Hogwarts, fand ich diese Reglung äußerst angebracht.

Die wohlige Wärme des Feuers drang tief in meine müden Knochen und ich fühlte mich seltsam schwer."Ich werde mich nie mehr von der Stelle rühren." murmelte ich, mehr an mich selbst gerichtet als an Haley, die neben mir in dem großen, dunkelroten Sessel saß und ebenfalls ins Feuer starrte. Die Flammen tanzten in einem ewigen, bunten Auf und Ab, rot, gold, weiß, gelb, silber, es schien als wär jede Farbnuance im Spiel der Flammen vertreten. Und ich wünschte mir, wie schon so oft zuvor, dass ich diese kleine Welt einfangen könnte und Wehmut erfüllte mich, denn selbst mit den teuersten Pinseln der Welt, das wusste ich, würde ich diese Farben nie festhalten können, weil sie nicht dazugemacht waren, festgehalten zu werden.Wie zu vieles, war auch dies vergänglich. So vergänglich wie das seltene, satte Schweigen, das den Raum erfüllte. Wie das Knistern des verbrennenden Holzes im Karmin. Wie das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das mich wie eine weiche Decke umgab. Und warm hielt.

„Haley?!"

"Hm?"

"Angenommen, nur angenommen, wir, die Menschen sind nur kleine Spielfiguren, in einem großen Spiel? Wie in einem Puppenhaus, ein Spielzeug von… höheren Mächten. Angenommen, dass alles was wir glauben aus freiem Willen zu tun, alles was wir glauben selbst zu entscheiden, schon von anderen vorgegeben ist? Vorbestimmt?"

"Meine liebe Aristoteline..." an ihrer Stimme hörte ich, dass sie lächelte. "Und Angenommen, nur angenommen, es ist nicht der Fall, angenommen du bist nur sehr müde und hast zu viel Kürbissaft getrunken und du sehnst dich, wie ich mich, nach deinem Schlafanzug und deinem warmen Bett?"

Für einen Moment dachte ich über ihre Worte nach. Schließlich murmelte ich schläfrig: „Dann ist alles gut…." Und ich glaubte es auch. Ich kuschelte mich enger an Haley und versuchte den unvermeidlichen Moment des Aufwachens aus dieser heimeligen Stimmung noch ein bisschen hinauszuzögern. Meine Augenlider wurden schwerer, das gedimmte Licht wurde zu langen, leuchtenden Fäden, es war der Augenblick kurz vorm Einschlafen. Plötzlich spürte ich ein Kribbeln. Es schien sich nicht von einer bestimmten Stelle meines Körpers auszubreiten, ich fühlte nur wie es durch mich brummte und mich dazu brachte, meine Augen aufzuschlagen und aufzusehen.

Haley räkelte sich, gähnte lautstark, streckte sich und stand dann auf. Durch denn Gewichtsverlust plumpste ich in die Mitte des Sessels, wo die kleine Delle war, eine der Spuren von den vielen Leuten, die schon vor uns hier gesessen hatten. „C'mon Lils, gehen wir schlafen!" Ich nickte nur, ergriff ihre ausgestreckte Hand und ließ mich von ihr in den Stand ziehen, um ihr dann die Treppe raufzufolgen, die zu den Mädchenschlafräumen führte. Und immer noch spürte ich seinen Blick auf mir und wohlige Schauder liefen mir über den Rücken, bei der Erinnerung an James dunkle Augen, die sich eben noch mit einer unheimlichen Intensität in die meinen gebohrt hatten. Und mich nicht losließen.

Schreie. Laute verzweifelte angstvolle Schreie. Sie drangen durch meinen Kopf wie heißes Öl, übertönten das ohrenbetäubende Wummern meines Herzens und schnürten mir die Kehle zu. Ich wollte mir die Ohren zu halten, doch sie waren immer noch da. Nein! Ich wollte nicht-

„Lily, Lily, wach auf! Es ist nur ein Traum, nur ein Albtraum, beruhig dich!"

„Nein! Lass, ich will nicht, bitte!! Ich-"

„Shhh… ist ja gut, shhhh... Lily, liebling, es ist nur ein Traum, es ist nur ein böser Traum!" jemand rüttelte mich, ich spürte warme Hände auf meinen Schultern und endlich hörten die schrecklichen Schreie auf, verebbten zu einem leisen Schluchzen. Ich versuchte meine pochendes Herz zu beruhigen, schnappte nach Luft, Luft, ich brauchte Luft. Überrascht bemerkte ich, dass das Schluchzen aus meinem Mund kam. Für einen kurzen Moment konnte ich mich von oben betrachten, wie mich vielleicht ein Außenstehender sehen würde, der unter der Decke meines Himmelbettes schweben würde. Blass, verschwitzt, überall auf den Laken dunkelrotes haar, das sich von den weißen Tüchern abhob wie Blut. Blut, der Gedanke schien eine Erinnerung in mir wachzurufen... Dann glitt ich wieder in meinen Körper zurück und blickte Haley in die Augen die sich mit vor Sorge verzerrtem Gesicht über mich gebeugt hatte. Mit der einen Hand, mit der sie mich kurz zuvor wachgerüttelt hatte strich sie mir sanft über das feuchte Haar, während sie mit der anderen meinen Rücken stützte und mich an sich zog. Dabei machte sie beruhigende Geräusche, wiegte mich in ihren Armen, hielt mich fest und wischte mir die Haare und Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Mein Herzschlag normalisierte sich wieder und allmählich verklang auch mein Schluchzen. Erschöpft schloss ich die Augen und überließ mich Haleys tröstenden Worten und dem sanften Wiegen.

Sie fragte mich nicht, was ich gesehen hatte, sie rutschte nur mit mir in den Armen zum Kopfende des Bettes, sodass sie nun mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt saß und zog die Decke um uns beide herum. Eine Weile war es still, so still, dass ich unseren Atem hören konnte, meinen langsamer werdenden und ihren ruhigen, gleichmäßigen. Durch das Fenster links von mir konnte ich sehen, dass der Himmel sich geklärt hatte, denn der Mond schien in seinem mystischen Licht durch die Fensterscheibe. Silbrig und weiß und voll, würde er der einzige Zeuge jener Nacht sein.

Haley hob ihre Hand, um eine Strähne, die mir in die Stirn gerutscht war wegzustreichen und ohne von ihr dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein fing ich an vom Sommer zu erzählen. Von jenem Sommer, der alles verändert hatte. Der mich nun in meine Träume verfolgte und so die Schreckensbilder immer und immer wieder zurück in mein Bewusstsein brachte.

Haley unterbrach mich nicht. Manchmal machte ich Pausen, aus Erschöpfung oder um nachzudenken und mich zu erinnern, doch sie hielt mich nur und von Zeit zu Zeit seufzte sie, ganz leise, ein von ihr gelöster Ton der in den Raum drang und in der Luft stehen zu bleiben schien. Und so hielt sie mich in den darauf folgenden Nächten, wenn meine Schreie mich wecken würden und damit auch sie. Sie war in mein Bett umgezogen, damit ich besser schlafen konnte und um uns beiden die Angst zu nehmen, die kam mit der dunklen Nacht, von Erinnerungen hervorgerufen. Allnächtlich würden diese mich und Haley des Schlafes berauben, jeder Morgen würde eine Tortur sein und die Tage zogen sich quälend in die Länge nur um von den gefürchteten Nächten abgelöst zu werden, die die Schrecken wieder zum Leben erwecken würden.

Und Haley sagte nie etwas. Sie dachte wahrscheinlich nicht mal an die Möglichkeit, sich um ihren eigenen Schlaf zu sorgen, anstatt mit mir immer tiefer in den Sog der Müdigkeit gezogen zu werden. Vielleicht glaubte sie ja auch, es würde bald wieder vorbei sein, doch ich wusste, dass diese Hoffnung vergebens war. Ich glaube sie tat es in dem Wissen, dass ich jeder Zeit das Gleiche für sie tun würde, war das nicht Freundschaft? Doch obwohl nie ein Wort der Klage über ihre Lippen kam, sprachen ihre Augen bände. Kein Vorwurf, nur unendliche Müdigkeit. Dies war es schließlich, was alles veränderte.

Ich fällte die Entscheidung an einem Montagmittag. Wir standen im Gang vor einem Klassenzimmer, ich glaube es war vor Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und warteten auf den Lehrer. Wir lehnten an den Steinwänden, um uns herum die normale Schulkulisse; das Rufen und Lachen von eindeutig zu vielen pubertierenden Teenagern auf einem Fleck, ich konnte die Hormonküche nur so brodeln hören. Weiter unten im Gang rangelte ein Haufen von Drittklässlern um irgendetwas, was genau es war konnte ich den Gesprächsfetzen die zu uns herüber flogen nicht entnehmen; „Hey, Jimmy, ne, das ist meiner" - "hab ihn!" "boaar Eddie!!!" - "Hey, du Penner, gib ihn her!!!"- nur dass ich den unerträglichen Drang in mir aufsteigen spürte, Jimmy, Eddie und "Hey du Penner" eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel zu verabreichen. Mein Schädel dröhnte und jedes Wort ihres Gebrülls kam mir vor wie ein Hammerschlag auf meinen Hinterkopf. Mir gegenüber stand Haley, an Robyn gelehnt, ihr Gesicht war an seiner Schulter vergraben und er hatte einen Arm beschützerisch um sie gelegt. Sie waren ein Bild von….einer Art statischen Schönheit und unverständliche Traurigkeit überkam mich. Ich fühlte mich seltsam ausgeschlossen und meilenweit entfernt von ihr. Es waren immer wir gewesen, Haley und ich - gegen den Rest der Welt… doch jetzt... Als hätte sie meine Gedanken gehört hob Haley ihren Kopf und lächelte mich an. Doch der lebendige Funke in ihren Augen war von Erschöpfung überschattet, wie ein mattierender Film lag diese über dem Türkis ihrer Iris. Und plötzlich wollte ich schreien, ich wollte die Welt anschreien, Robyn und Jimmy, Eddie und den anderen, den sie Penner genannt hatten und am meisten mich selber. Immer mich selber. Denn es war ich! Ich war der Grund dafür, dass Haley wie eine leblose Puppe an Robyns Schulter hing. Du bist so verdammt egoistisch! rief eine Stimme und für eine Sekunde blickte ich mich um nur um dann festzustellen dass die Stimme in meinem Kopf war. Für einen Moment war ich mir ziemlich sicher Vorwurf in Robyns Augen aufleuchten zu sehn, aber als ich noch mal hinsah, war jede Spur davon verschwunden; es war nur Einbildung gewesen. Und es war egal, es war alles egal. Am liebsten wäre ich die 2 Meter rüber gegangen und hätte Haley in den Arm genommen, mich entschuldigt und geschworen, dass es nie mehr passieren würde. Dass ich sie nie mehr in meine Probleme reinziehen würde, aber da war Robyn, der neben ihr stand und da war die Entfernung zwischen uns, die mir im Moment kaum überbrückbar schien.

Und ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, wie ich ihr klar machen konnte, dass dies nun ein Ende haben würde.

Ich wusste nichts mehr, nur das es aufhören musste und zwar heute.

Der Lehrer kam und wir strömten in den Klassenraum doch gedanklich war ich schon weit entfernt.

Das Pfahle Mondlicht tauchte ihr Gesicht in ein gespenstiges Weiß, zeigte schonungslos die markanten Formen der Wangenknochen und die dunklen Ringe unter den Augen, auf denen, wie zwei schwarze Fächer, die Wimpern ruhten. Der Schlaf ließ ihr Gesicht weicher erscheinen, sie lächelte zwar nicht, doch die steile Falte zwischen ihren dichten Augenbrauen war verschwunden. Die gemusterte Bettdecke versteckte den vertrauten Anblick ihres Schlafanzuges, türkisblau mit einem verzauberten Foto auf dem kurzärmeligen Oberteil. Ich musste lächeln. Haley war einer dieser Menschen, die jedes Geschenk in Ehren hielten. Jedes noch so kleine -oder nutzlose- Anhängerchen, Grußkärtchen oder Teelichtchen wurde von ihr liebevoll verstaut und selbst der hässlichste selbstgemachte Pullover getragen. Manchmal neckte ich sie in dem ihr sagte, dass sie einmal eine jener Mütter seien würde, die jede kleinste Kritzelei ihrer Kinder einrahmen und aufhängen würde und jede Bastelei, vom Papierschiffchen bis zum selbstbemalten Osterei in Glasvitrinen aufbewahren würde. Sie würde lachen und dann zugeben, dass ich leider wahrscheinlich recht hatte.

Haley, du wärest eine gute Mutter…

Ich kannte das Bild so gut, dass ich es, obwohl ich es nicht sehen konnte, deutlich vor Augen hatte. Zwei in Schlafsäcke vermummte Mädchen, beide eingerollt und einander zugewandt. Ein schwarzer und ein roter Schopf die sich in der Mitte trafen und fast berührten. Wir hatten einen Nachmittag mit einer Fotosession verbracht, um endlich mal die Zauberkamera auszuprobieren, die ich vor fast einem halben Jahr von den Jungs zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Erst hatten wir einige Spaßfotos gemacht, dann die Umgebung fotografiert und als uns schließlich langweilig geworden war, hatten wir die Kamera auf Automodus gestellt. Da sie verzaubert war, war sie uns überall hin gefolgt und hatte immer wieder zwischen durch Schnappschüsse gemacht. Später machte ich von allen Bildern zwei Abzüge, nur ein Foto zeigte ich ihr nicht. Es war mir beim Entwickeln aufgefallen. In seiner Komposition war es nicht außergewöhnlich, auch die Farben waren in einigen anderen Bildern besser herausgekommen, doch von dem Augenblick, als ich es erblickt hatte, war ich von ihm fasziniert gewesen. Da lag etwas in diesem Bild, das mich nicht mehr losließ.

Im Kopf nannte ich es „das Bild in dem wir schliefen" und von Zeit zu Zeit würde ich es aus meiner Nachtischschublade herausholen und es betrachten.

Mit angezogenen Beinen saß ich im Himmelbett und während ich auf Haley hinuntersah und mir den Schlafanzug mit dem Bild auf dem wir schliefen vorne drauf, vorstellte, fiel mir auf, dass ich sie nie gefragt hatte, ob auch sie dieses Bild besonders fand…

Unwillig schüttelte ich den Kopf, fast wäre ich eingenickt, doch ich durfte nicht einschlafen. Die Anspannung war ihrem Körper entwichen und trotzdem wusste ich, dass sie bereit war. Bereit war jeden Moment von meinen Schreien auf zuwachen und mich aus meinem Albtraum zu reißen, mich zu wiegen und zu trösten und dabei die Müdigkeit ignorieren, die sich in ihre Knochen schlich und den Tag darauf unglaublich schwer machen würde.

Doch nicht heute Nacht. Nie mehr. „Du sollst schlafen." Flüsterte ich so leise, dass ich mich selbst kaum hören konnte und strich ihr behutsam eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Sie murmelte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Leise schlüpfte ich aus dem Bett und in den kuschelig warmen Morgenmantel, der vor dem Karmin gehangen hatte. er roch nach Feuer und ganz entfernt meinte ich einen Duft von Tannenzweigen, Harz und roten Kerzen wahrzunehmen. Weihnachten. Jedes Jahr waren die Gänge, die ich nun durchschritt festlich geschmückt gewesen, wie ein prunkvoller Palast in den Weihnachten eingezogen war um hier mit all seiner Pracht zu residieren. Schillernde Eisstatuen, Weihnachtsbäume beladen mit Gold und Silber, Lametta, Kugeln, Anhängern, Lebkuchen, Zuckerstangen und allem wovon Kindern träumten, wenn sie an Weihnachten dachten.

Ich war nie da gewesen. jedes Jahr war ich einen Tag vor Weihnachten abgereist um zu Hause mit meiner Familie zu feiern. Jedes Jahr hatte ich diesen Stich von Neid verspürt, wenn ich an all die Kinder dachte, die in Hogwarts bleiben durften. Und doch, als ich dann zu Hause war und meine Mutter mich in die Arme schloss, der Duft von Plätzchen (A/N: Ich weiß, in England ist das Plätzchenbacken zur Weihnachtszeit nicht üblich, aber was ist schon Weihnachten ohne Plätzchen???) in der Luft lag und Petunia mir zur Begrüßung einen Schneeball in den Nacken warf, war ich jedes mal wieder glücklich gewesen, daheim zu sein.

Ich lache. Fast. Es ist ein totes Lachen. Leer und leblos, wie ein verlassenes Schneckenhaus. Eine Hülle, nur eine Hülle mit nichts drin. Nicht einmal Tränen mehr,… oder doch? Ich sitze im Regen und lache. Du denkst ein Lachen ist ein Ausdruck der Freude, aber ich sage dir, keine Freude, kein Glück, keine Belustigung liegt in dem Laut, der zwischen meinen bläulichen Lippen hindurch in diese Welt dringt. Es ist ein fremder Ton, geboren aus einem Schmerz, der versucht sich Gehör zu schaffen, doch sehe ich niemanden, der mich hören würde. Meine Welt wird vom Regen verschluckt, und auch der seltsame Lachlaut, der eigentlich kein Lachen ist, wird aufgesaugt wie von einem schwarzen Loch im Weltall. Mein Vater war zwar Geschichtsprofessor, aber er liebte auch die Physik. Mein Vater... Ein dunkler Knoten in meiner Brust schwillt an, eine schwarze Schwere, ich bekomme keine Luft mehr. Wenn der Regen auch meinen Schmerz wegspülen könnte...

Was sagtest du mir manchmal? Sei vorsichtig mit deinen Wünschen, sie könnten in Erfüllung gehen...

Meine Beine bewegten sich unabhängig von meinem Körper. Während meine Sinne meine dunkle Umgebung aufnahmen, meine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit, in dem Jetzt und in Zeiten die noch kommen würden verloren waren, trugen sie mich immerfort durch die leeren Gänge der Schule. Ich wusste wohin ich wollte. Es war der einzige Ort, der die Möglichkeit des Ausruhens versprach, ein Ort dessen Stimme mir flüsternd von einem Seelenfrieden erzählte, der mich langsam aber stetig verließ, mit jedem Tag der rum ging, mit jeder Stunde meines Lebens und später, Jahre später wenn ich ihn vollständig verloren haben würde, würde ich alles dafür geben ihn zurück zu erlangen, alles...

Ich wusste, dass ich schon einmal dort gewesen war, wusste, dass ich schon einmal dem Ruf gefolgt war, was ich nicht wusste, war, dass es diesmal anders kommen würde, anders als ich es mir damals hätte vorstellen können. Die Teile des Schlosses; die ich nun durchschritt, waren selbst bei helllichtem Tage unbelebt, selten klang hier das Lachen und Rufen der Schüler, die wenigsten kamen hier jemals hin. Ich denke, es lag vor allem daran, dass sich die Klassenzimmer und Schlafsäle am anderen Ende des Schlosses befanden und trotzdem war der Grund, weshalb sich selten jemand hier her verirrte ein anderer. Denn keine Warnschilder oder Ermahnungen verboten den Zutritt zu diesem unerforschten Bereich, es war nur ein Gefühl, subtil wie ein schwacher Geruch, eine Note solch wilder Verzweiflung, dass sich jedem, der sich näherte klamm wurde. Und es war ein Instinkt, elementar wie der von Tieren, die ein nahendes Erdbeben spüren, der die Leute davon abhielt ihrer natürlichen Neugier zu folgen.

Die Menschen, die es dennoch tun würden, würden ein neues Gesicht Hogwarts kennen lernen.

Und es würde das einer Frau sein.

Endlich stand ich vor dem Wasserbasin. Es war mit überzähligen Moasiiken aus Fliesen verziert und an einer ähnlich gestalteten Wand befestigt. Ein irrtümliches, grünliches Licht beleuchtete das seltsam schöne Antlitz einer Frau, das in dem Wandmosaiik eingearbeitet war. Von einem ihrer Augen tropfte Wasser hinunter ins Basin. Ein merkwürdiges Strahlen ging von ihr aus. Wie der Blick eines Menschen, den man in seinem Rücken spürt ohne sich umzudrehen, schienen die Augen der weinenden Frau auf mir zu ruhen, sobald ich in ihr Blickfeld gelangte. Und von der gleichen Magie angezogen erwiderte ich ihren Blick. Wie vor vielen Jahren, löste sich das Mosaiik von der Wand um mir Einlass zu gewähren. In den Teil des Schlosses den nur wenige kannten. Ein Teil des Schlosses, das von jeher von Männern dominiert, in einem Rustikalen, Maskulinen Glanz badete. Ein Schloss, das Zeuge zahlreicher Machtkämpfe gewesen war. Dessen farbenfrohe Wandteppiche und Gemälde die uralte Geschichte von Salazar Slitherin und Godric Gryffindor erzählten, von Macht und Ruhm und Glorie. Das war das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das wir verspürten sobald wir Hogwarts Eichentüren durchschritten. Die Gemütlichkeit und die kraftvolle Wärme vor den Karminen. Der Stolz mit dem der Name Hogwarts getragen wurde.

Die weinende Frau beschützte die Hallen und Gemächer des Schlosses, die eine andere, und doch die gleiche Geschichte zu erzählen hatten. Von Tränen und Leid, Schmerz und Verzweiflung. Geschichten, deren Aura bis nach draußen drang und sich in das Herz der vorbeigehenden schlich, sodass diese von einem Gefühl des unterschwelligen Unwohlseins befallen, das Weite suchten.

Ich durchquerte eine weitere Halle. Sie war von Marmorsäulen gesäumt und ich erinnerte mich, dass sie beim ersten Betreten wie ein Thermalbad der alten Römer ausgesehen hatte, von denen mein Vater mir erzählt hatte... vor langer Zeit. Selbst damals, als ich 16 war, schien es mir lange her, so lange dass es mir seltsam anmutete, noch immer die Wärme seiner Hand spüren zu können und die ruhige Stimme an meinem Ohr, das Ohr einer 4-Jährigen, das, in ein Handtuch eingewickelt auf dem Schoß seines Vaters saß.

Ich hatte mich geweigert in die Badewanne zu gehen. Ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass es etwas mit einem Buch zu tun gehabt hatte, in dem ein Monster aus dem Badewannenabfluss kam. Mein damaliger bester Freund Jem musste es mir gezeigt haben, er war 1 Jahr älter als ich gewesen.

Umso länger ich meine Augen durch die Halle schweifen ließ, umso deutlicher wurden die Erinnerungen.

Es war abends gewesen, früher hatten wir ausschließlich Abends gebadet. Als erstes meine Mutter, sie hatte das heiße Wasser geliebt und wenn gegen Abend Dampf unter der Tür des Badezimmers in den Flur hinaus drang, dann würden Petunia und ich wissen, dass die Zeit zur Flucht gekommen war. Eine wilde Jagd durch das Haus würde beginnen, Petunia vor, ich ihr auf den Fersen und mein Vater hinterher. Einmal war eine Vase dabei zu Bruch gegangen und ein anderes Mal hatte die Nachbarin an der Tür geklingelt um "nach dem rechten zu sehn". Bei unserem vergnügten Kreischen und Dads Fluchen, musste sie wohl das Schlimmste befürchtet haben. Jedes Mal würde der Abend damit enden, dass wir uns unter meinem Bett versteckten, Dad ins Zimmer kam und uns mit einem lauten, "da hab ich euch!" unter dem Bett hervor zog. Er würde uns beide unter lautem Ächzen und Stöhnen zum Bad tragen und in die wartenden Arme meiner Mutter weiter geben. Später würden Pet und ich dann stundenlang in der runden Badewanne plantschen und mit unseren Gummitieren, einer beeindruckenden Kollektion von 23 Exemplaren, mühselig aus Überraschungseiern zusammen gesammelt, spielen. Die Schaumberge würden Schneelandschaften sein, oder eine Wolkenburg, die irgendwo im Himmel schwebte und die Heimat unserer Gummitiere war. Der Rosenduft des Badesalzes meiner Mutter würde in der feuchten Luft liegen, und wir würden spielen, bis das Wasser lauwarm und der Schaum vollkommen verschwunden war, so dass man die Sandkörner am Grunde der Wanne zählen konnte. An jenem Abend jedoch hatte ich mich mit Klauen und Zähnen dagegen gewehrt auch nur einen Fuß in die Wanne zu setzen. Nach langem Geschrei, auf meiner Seite, und genervtem Geschimpfe, von meiner Mutter her, gab sie auf und überließ mich meinem Vater, dem ich schließlich von meiner panischen Angst vor dem Badewannenungeheuer aus Jem' s Buch erzählt hatte. Er hatte mich an sich gedrückt, war aufgestanden und hatte mich in ein Handtuch gewickelt in sein Arbeitszimmer getragen. Ich hatte mich immer gewundert, dass es Arbeitszimmer hieß, ich hatte ihn dort drin nie arbeiten sehn, nur lesen in einem der Tausenden von Büchern, mit denen die Wandregale des Zimmers gefüllt waren. Für mich war es das Bücherzimmer gewesen. Er hatte sich mit mir in seinem riesigen Armsessel - Petty nannte ihn den Chefsessel- niedergelassen. Dann hatte er angefangen mir von den alten Römern zu erzählen, von ihren wunderbaren Bädern und jedes Details hatte er mir beschrieben, sodass ich geglaubt hatte, sie vor mir zu sehn.

"Die Römer hatten Schutzgötter, die sie vor Bösem bewahrten." sein Gesicht war ernst gewesen und heute frag ich mich manchmal ob er sich wohl in diesem Moment gewünscht hatte, dass auch sein Sohn so einen Schutzgott besaß.

"Ist ein Schutzgott wie ein Schutzengel?"

"Ja, etwas Ähnliches..."

"Was heißt "bewahren"?

"So etwas wie "beschützen"

"Auch vor Ungeheuern die aus den Badewannenlöchern kommen? Jem hat gesagt, die kommen sogar durch den Stöpsel." Ich würde mich später fragen, woher Jem das gewusst hatte, aber damals war er schließlich Jem und der wusste fast alles.

"Besonders vor denen!"

"Also hat Jem gelogen?"

"Vielleicht weiß er ja nichts von den Schutzgöttern..."

Das hatte einleuchtend geklungen.

"Stimmt, armer Jem, er hat niemanden der ihn beschützt... Daddy, haben wir viele Schutzgötter?" -Ich weiß es nicht, mein Schatz,... man kann sie nicht sehen."

"Woher weiß man dann, dass es sie gibt?"

Mein armer Vater hatte sich am Kopf gekratzt und schließlich gesagt: "Es gibt viele Dinge, die wir nicht sehen können, aber wissen dass es sie gibt, Lily. Wenn du mit Petunia im Garten mit den Kobolden spielst, dann kann ich die ja auch nicht sehen... aber es gibt sie, nicht wahr?" Darüber wollte ich eine Weile nachdenken. Man konnte in Dads Armen sehr gut nachdenken. Es war warm und gemütlich, auch wenn sein Gürtel mich ein bisschen im Rücken piekste. Schließlich murmelte ich:

"Wenn wir viele Schutzgötter haben, können wir Jem ja einen schenken..." und ich war eingeschlafen, mit dem Büchergeruch meines Vaters und dem fernen Duft von Rosenbadesalz in der Nase.

Hier roch es nicht nach Rosen, obwohl ein leicht blumiger Geruch von dem anderen Ende der Halle zu kommen schien. Dort, in einer Nische verborgen, fand ich die Tür, die ich mit samt meiner jugendlichen Verzweiflung, vor 5 Jahren hinter mir gelassen hatte. Für immer hatte ich damals gedacht.

Sie war mal weiß gewesen, doch nun blätterte die alte Farbe vom verwitterten Holz. An der Seite mit den Scharnieren wuchs eine Efeuranke hinein und die Balken waren von einer dünnen Moosschicht überzogen. Ich legte meine Hand auf den verrosteten Riegel, fast erwartete ich, dass er sich anders anfühlen würde, so lange war es her, doch er war immer noch gleich rau und kühl. Als ich die Tür aufzog, zu meinem Überraschen quietschte sie nur ganz leicht, spürte ich eine Stimme, tief in mir drin, die rief: "Zurück, du bist wieder zurück"; es war als würde mein Herz diesen Ort wiedererkennen...

Das Gras war nicht wesentlich länger, jemand musste dagewesen sein um es zu schneiden. Überhaupt, war es hier weit aus weniger verwildert als ich es befürchtet hatte. Selbst das alte Schild aus morschem Holz, das oben an den Stamm der hängenden Birke genagelt war, hing immer noch da. Wenn auch ein vom Wetter verblichen konnte man immer noch die kurvige Inschrift erkennen. "The Secret Garden" und dann kleiner, in der rechten Ecke "by Francis H. Burnett".

Als ich mich endlich über den kleinen Teich beugte und erst den Mond über mir und dann mein eigenes Gesicht in den Tiefen erblickte, atmetet ich auf und setzte mich auf den weichen Boden am Fuße des Baumes. Eine Weile saß ich nur da und konnte mich nicht satt sehen. Allmählich begann sich das Gedankenknäuel in meinem Kopf auf zu lösen und Ruhe überkam mich. So würde es sein.

Die nächsten Nächte verliefen nach demselben Muster. Abends würde ich mit Haley zu Bett gehen, um dann, sobald sie eingeschlafen war, auf zu stehen und durch das Schloss zum Garten zu gehen. Dort würde ich die Nacht verbringen, nicht wachend nicht schlafend an den Stamm des Baumes gelehnt, um dann kurz vor dem Morgengrauen neben Haley ins Bett zu kriechen. Und während die Nächte gleich verliefen, wurden die Tage immer schwerer. Eine träge Lethargie schwebte über allem was ich tat und es schien mir als würde mein Leben in Zeitlupe vergehen. Es kam der Tag, an dem ich mich fragte, wie lange ich noch so weiter machen konnte, es musste eine Lösung geben, doch ich fand sie nicht und die Angst vor den Schrecken der Träume überwandt meine wachsende Erschöpfung. Die Frage wurde mir dann eines Morgens in Zaubertränke beantwortet. Seite an Seite hatte ich mit Severus Snape an einem Wehrmutstrank gearbeitet, als beim Zerkleinern der Schlangenwurz plötzlich violette Punkte in mein Sichtfeld traten. Ich zwinkerte einige Male, doch statt zu verschwinden wurden diese immer größer und schienen irgendetwas mit meinem Körper zu machen. Ich spürte meine Beine nicht mehr und durch das ohrenbetäubende Tosen in meinen Ohren meinte ich Rufe zu vernehmen, dann wurde ich ganz leicht und Schwärze umfing mich.

1-2-3... und jedes Mal ein leises Platschen, ein Glucksen, wie es aus dem Rachen eines Ungeheuers kommen könnte, wenn es einen Menschen verschlungen hatte. Eine weitere Tablette kugelte in spiralförmigen Bewegungen Richtung Abfluss. 4, wieder ein Glucksen. Sie schimmerten Bläulich im Licht des abnehmenden Mondes, der zum Badezimmerfenster hinein schien. Für einen Moment lauschte ich, ob jemand kam, dann ließ ich Nummer 5 aus meiner hohlen Hand ins Waschbecken fallen. Als ob sie einen eingebauten Navigator hätte, rollte sie zielstrebig auf das dunkle Loch zu und verschwand. Ich drehte den Wasserhahn auf, ließ ihn eine Weile laufen, dann hielt ich meine Hände unter den kalten Strahl, wusch mein Gesicht, meine Arme, und trank einige Schlucke. Ich atmete aus. Ich war stärker. Nie würde ich diese trügerisch unschuldig aussehenden Pillen nehmen, nie der Verlockung nachgeben eine Nacht traumlosen Schlafes zu verbringen. Denn der Preis war höher als ich bereit war zu zahlen. Nie wollte ich meinen Geist von einem konstanten Nebel verhüllen lassen. Ich würde müde sein, das wusste ich, aber die Müdigkeit war mir vertraut, und ich würde einen klaren Geist bewahren. Und ich würde nie den verschleierten Augen meiner Mutter entgegenblicken, wenn ich in den Spiegel sah.

Ich blendete Haley's vorwurfsvolles Gesicht aus, "Warum hast du mich nicht aufgeweckt? - Warum hast du mir nie was gesagt - Wohin bist du gegangen, Lily, antworte mir doch!". Robyn, der ihre Hand gedrückt hatte, hatte sich dezent im Hintergrund gehalten und doch hatte seine Anwesenheit mich mehr geschmerzt, als es Madam Pomfreys Spritzen und das unerträgliche Pochen in meinem Kopf je tun könnten. Und Sirius, der mich, als wir später endlich alleine gewesen waren, mit einem völlig fremden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, beschworen hatte, die Tabletten zu nehmen... In dem Augenblick hatte ich begriffen, dass er mich kannte, besser noch als Haley. Er wusste, dass ich diese Pillen nie nehmen würde. Und, dass niemand mich dazu bringen konnte. Er wusste es, weil er sich selbst kannte.

Während der Wochen zuvor hatte ich jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und so waren mir die 2 Tage, die ich in einem weißen Bett im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte, manchmal so lang wie zwei Monate, manchmal nur wie zwei Stunden vorgekommen. Zeit schien keine Rolle mehr zu spielen...

Die Uhr im Geschichtsraum tickte. Sie schien die Sekunden zu zählen... tick tack... oder ein Countdown. Für das ablaufende Leben. Tick - eine Sekunde weniger, tack - eine weitere Sekunde weniger, tick, tack - und wieder zwei Sekunden vergangen. Ich öffnete meine Augen... Wie lange war ich in meinen Gedanken versunken gewesen? Owen Conneroy's Schnarchen nach zu Urteilen, konnte es nicht so lange gewesen sein. Mein Blick glitt wieder zum Fenster. Ich wollte raus, raus aus diesem staubigen Klassenzimmer, raus in die Kälte und die frische Luft, das Leben spüren. Und nie mehr eingesperrt sein. Ich musste an ein Bild denken. War es eines meiner Mutter gewesen? In dem Bild hatte man ein von Weinreben verhangendes Fenster sehen können, doch die Weinreben hatten sich auf der Innenseite des Fensters, also im Raum befunden. Die vollen, dunkelvioletten Trauben waren von der hinein scheinenden Sonne beleuchtet worden, vielleicht hatte die Pflanze sogar die Nähe der Sonne, der frischen Luft und des Windes gespürt, doch die Glasscheibe, das einzige was zwischen ihr und der Freiheit stand war unüberwindbar gewesen. In meinen Gedanken wuchs der Wein an dem Rahmen des Geschichtsraumfensters empor, durchbrach die Scheibe, kletterte immer höher, bis in den Himmel hinein. Von unten würden die vollen Trauben wie winzige violette Luftballons aussehen, die sich unter die Wolken mischten. Vielleicht würden Kinder mit ihren kleinen pummeligen Fingern darauf zeigen und staunen. Und ihre Eltern würden sich vielleicht anblicken und sehnsüchtig an die erste Flasche Rotwein denken, die sie geteilt hatten und zurück denken an früher...

Ich dachte an meinen ersten Rotwein und ich wusste, dass ich ihn nie vergessen würde. Er hatte das tiefe Rot einer untergehenden Sonne gehabt, nur intensiver. Jedoch war nicht die Farbe das besondere gewesen, auch wenn ich nie mehr einen Wein von solchem Rot sehen würde.

Es war nicht mein Rotwein gewesen...


	6. Nicht Verstehen

**A/N**: Ewigkeiten, ich weiß. Wahrscheinlich haben die meisten schon vergessen, dass diese Fanfiction überhaupt existiert... danke an die, die sich noch erinnern, da dieses Kapitel und das folgende ursprünglich ein ganzes waren, ich es aber teilen musste (40 Seiten sind ein bisschen viel) wird das nächste nicht sehr lange auf sich warten lassen... Viel Spaß!

**Disclaimer**: Nicht meins :-/ bis auf meine Lieben natürlich...

**Dedications**: Für Linn, für Sebastian.

**Song**: „Weep you no more sad fountains" aus „Sense and Sensibility", ein schöner Film, und der Song drückt einfach die Melancholie, den Weltschmerz aus, den man als 17-jährige kennen lernt.

**-Nicht verstehen-**

_Weep You No More Sad Fountains_

_Weep you no more sad fountains;_

_What need you flow so fast?_

_Look how the snowy mountains_

_Heaven's sun doth gently waste._

_But my sun's heavenly eyes_

_View not your weeping,_

_That now lies sleeping_

_Softly, softly, now softly_

_Softly lies sleeping._

_Sleep is a reconciling,_

_A rest that peace begets._

_Doth not the sun rise smiling_

_When fair at ev'n he sets?_

_Rest you then, rest, sad eyes,_

_Melt not in weeping,_

_While she lies sleeping_

_Softly, softly, now softly_

_Softly lies sleeping._

_Anonymous_

„Und die Bilder, sie bewegen sich ohne Zauberkraft? Also ganz unmagisch, meine ich, aber-"

„Siri, wie oft soll ich dir das noch erklären, das nennt man E-lek-tri-zi-tät, du hast das doch schon so oft bei mir zu Hause gesehn..."

„Schon, aber, - Merlin! Lily, ich sehe was, ich sehe was, da leuchtet was in dem... Weit-seher...-teil!!"

Sirius war aufgeregt aufgesprungen und kniete jetzt mit großen Augen vor dem Muggelfernseher, den ich unter vielen Anstrengungen geschafft hatte zu verzaubern, und starrte wie gebannt auf das Flimmern, das über den Bildschirm ging. Remus schüttelte lachend den Kopf, doch auch er war eindeutig fasziniert. Haley, die das alles schon etliche Male bei mir zu Hause erlebt hat, hatte sich mit Robyn schon einen Platz gesichert, den dieser nun wie ein abgerichteter Schäferhund bewachte,- mit den Sitzplätzen auf einer Videonacht spaßten wir nicht- während sie die Tür mit Schutzzaubern verrammelte, Rouven half ihr. Ich versuchte den Videorekorder zum Laufen zu bringen, was gar nicht so leicht war, die sämtlichen Zauber mit denen ich ihn bearbeitet hatte, hatten anscheinend seine Leistungskraft beeinträchigt.  
„Ist das nicht illegal?" jammerte May und sah aufmerksamkeitsheischend zu Rouven herüber. Dieser murmelte einen weiteren Zauber während er so tat, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und überließ es den anderen, ihr das vorzuhalten, was ich schon seit heute morgen runter leierte, seit Haley und ich beim Frühstück den Videoabend angekündigt hatten.

Haley war es schließlich, die sich wortlos bereit erklärte, es May nochmal zu erklären...  
„Niemand wird es merken, es ist doch keine große Sache... Warum sollte man nicht auch Muggelvergnügen in diesem Schloss haben, das Verbot grenzt doch schon an Diskriminierung, oder nicht?" Ich war mir nicht sicher ob May das Wort „Diskriminierung" überhaupt kannte, aber das behielt ich wohlweislich für mich. Okay, zugegeben, es war nicht fair von mir, May war ein wunderbarer Mensch und bestimmte kannte sie auch das Wort Diskriminierung, aber im Moment war ich äußerst mies gelaunt, was eindeutig mit Mays bester Freundin, Maureen Delancy zusammenhing, die James mitbringen würde. Allein der Gedanke an soviel Arroganz gepaart mit ignoranter Unintelligenz auf so kleinen Raum schmerzte...   
„Woooooooooooha" Meine düsteren Gedanken verflogen bei Sirius' begeistertem Aufschrei. „Es klappt, Lily, guck, es funktioniert, heilige Scheiße, seh dir das an Remy, das ist ja... wie Zauberei!" Aufgeregt sprang Sirius im Raum herum um alle von dem „Wunder" in Kenntnis zu setzen. 

„Lils, Lily-Princess, du bist ein Genie!" und er hörte mit seinem Freudentänzchen auf, um mich mich in die Arme zu schließen und mich lautstark anpreisend wie eine Trophäe hoch zu heben: „Und hier seht ihr Lily-Princess Evans, die Genialste der genialsten- außer mir natürlich-, die Schönste unter den Schönsten, die Anmutig- mmmpf-" ich versuchte ihm den Mund zu zuhalten während er gackernd weitere Lobeshymnen brachte. Schließlich ließ er mich aufs Bett fallen und setzte sich neben mich, einen Arm um meine Hüfte. Ich rangelte mich aus seinem Griff um mir die Fernbedienung zu angeln, dann räusperte ich mich. „Oki-doks, jetzt geht's los... Silenzium, Silenzium, bitte..." Haley kicherte, unser Lehrer in „Alte Runen" pflegte diese Worte mit leidtragender Miene zu benutzen, gefolgt von einem tiefen Seufzer, wenn selbst seine Gesuche nach Ruhe im Lärm untergingen. Seit den Sommerferien trug er Oropax im Unterricht; manche Leute sind einfach nicht für den Lehrerberuf geschaffen. Unsere Blicke kreuzten sich und gleichzeitig stießen wir einen langen Seufzer aus.  
Es dauerte einige Zeit bis wir uns wieder beruhigt hatten.

Wir hatten die Betten zusammen geschoben und den Fernseher davor gestellt. Haley und ich hatten den Bildschirm magisch auf Leinwandformat vergrößert, leider hatte der bei diesem komplizierten Unterfangen „etwas abgenommen", um genau zu sein, hatte der Bildschirm nun die Dicke eines Blatt Papiers, ich wollte nicht daran denken, wie ich das meinem Vater erklären sollte... „Uuund einmal Applaus bitte, für meine Assistentin, Haley Conolly, die Coolste unter den Coolsten, Liebste unter den Liebsten, Nervigste unter den Nerv-" „HEY!!!" Lachen „Sie hat mir tapfer zu Seite gestanden, beim Vollbringen dieses unglaublichen Geniestreichs..."  
James und Maureen waren immer noch nicht da und wir hatten keine Lust mehr zu warten. Ich betätigte die Fernbedienung, man hörte das leise Rattern der Rädchen im Rekorder, dann erschien die Altersbegrenzung. Nicht für Kinder unter 18 Jahre geeignet. Andächtige Stille senkte sich über den Schlafsaal, sie hielt ungefähr 10 Sekunden an, dann brach Sirius wieder in begeistertes Johlen aus, den Wortfetzen, die aus dem Gerangel zu mir durchdrangen – Rouven und Robyn hatten sich auf ihn gestürzt um ihn endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen- entnahm ich, dass er anscheinend immer noch sein Erstaunen darüber kundtat, dass die Bilder sich ohne Magie bewegten... Nach 5 Minuten- ER WAR ENDLICH STILL- sahen wir ein, dass wir nochmal zum Anfang zurückspulen mussten- niemand hatte auch nur ein Wort verstanden.

„Moment!" rief ich, als wir wieder am Anfang des Filmes waren. „Hab noch was vergessen..." Ich sprang auf, bahnte meinen Weg zum Kleiderschrank- ich hatte demonstrativ nicht aufgeräumt, ich dachte nicht daran für Maureen Delancy auch nur ein Fingerchen zu rühren - und kramte eine Weile darin herum. Wieder auf dem Bett ließ ich die Flasche Feuerwhiskey herumgehn, den Haley und ich mit einem Schuss Butterbier verdünnt hatten. „Ah, richtig so!" meinte Rouven als er die Flasche absetzte und ich drückte auf Play.

Die nun einkehrende Stimme war eine Seltenheit in diesem Raum und ich schwebte auf ihr, wie auf einer Wolke. Bis auf den Film, war nur May ab und zu mal zu hören, die irgendwas von „Illegal" und „Ärger" wisperte, während Peter versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. Ich lauschte dem Knistern der Chipstüten, dem Klingen der Whiskeyflasche, dem gleichmäßigen Atmen der anderen, als hätten wir eine gemeinsame Lunge, ein gemeinsames Herz. Freunde.

„Das glaub ich jetzt einfach nicht... James Potter, verpiss dich sofort von meinem Platz!"

Ich hatte ihn vom Badezimmer aus nicht den Raum betreten hören und jetzt saß er auf meinem Platz, stopfte sich meine Chips in den Mund, trank von meinem Feuerwhiskey. Was bildete er sich eigentlich...

„Komm, Lily, mach jetzt keinen Stress, wir hatten doch abgesprochen..." Haley, wie immer die Vernünftige.  
Aber ich wollte nicht vernünftig sein. Seit unserem seltsamen Zusammentreffen im Zug, hatte sich etwas geändert. Es war, als wäre er von heute auf morgen aus einer Versenkung aufgetaucht, als hätte er vorher nicht existiert, war er wie ein Kasperle aus seiner Kiste gesprungen, plötzlich in mein Leben getreten, und hatte mich nicht mehr in Ruhe gelassen. Zugegeben, wir zickten uns gegenseitig an, aber noch nie hatte mich ein Mensch so dermaßen genervt, so aufgebracht wie er. Und es machte mich wütend, so unglaublich wütend, dass er immer genau die richtigen Worte fand um mich wie eine Rakete an die Decke gehen zu lassen. Nein, nicht an die Decke; **durch** die Decke, raus in den Nachthimmel, durch die Atmosphäre und ins All... Und dort würde ich explodieren, in einem riesigen glühenden Feuerball und meine ganzen Wut, sämtliche Gefühle die sich in mir aufgestaut hatten würden auf die Erde nieder regnen, auf ihrem Weg dorthin an Geschwindigkeit gewinnen und wie Meteoriten einschlagen und damit alle zerstören die sich in meiner Reichweite befunden hatten... während er weit weg auf einem Stern saß und mich auslachte... Er brachte meine schlechtesten Eigenschaften zum Vorschein, und jegliche Schuld ist ihm zu zu schieben, wenn meine Konter von mal zu mal fantasievoller und absurder wurden...

„Er sitzt auf meinem Platz!" Kindisch hin oder her, es ging eindeutig ums Prinzip, ich wusste genau, dass er sich ganz bewusst auf meinen Platz gesetzt hatte und es wäre eine Niederlage gewesen einfach klein beizugeben. Ich war noch nie gut darin gewesen, Niederlagen einzustecken... 

Im Nachhinein hätte das es mir vielleicht einfacher gemacht... Ich frage mich oft warum die Menschen immer nur so genannte „Kämpfernaturen" verehren, stursinnige Superhelden, die weder lockerlassen noch aufgeben, auch wenn der Kampf schon längst verloren ist. Ich habe manchmal das Gefühl, dass Dummheit und die Unfähigkeit die Realität zu akzeptieren nur zu oft mit Heldenmut verwechselt wird... Zeugt nicht Resignation, Realismus von wahrer Stärke weil man sich nicht hinter der fälschlichen Annahme versteckt, dass alles gut wird?! Es fällt mir schwer zu verstehen, wie wir als Helden bezeichnet werden können, wenn alles was wir tun, der Versuch zu überleben ist. Und darin nicht mal erfolgreich sind. Nicht alle. 

Er tat immer noch so, als hätte er nichts gehört obwohl seine Mundwinkel deutlich zu einem selbstgefälligen Grinsen verzogen waren. Das würde ihm schon noch vergehn.

„James Potter, beweg deinen verdammten Arsch sofort von meinem Platz herunter!"

Betont langsam wandte er sich zu mir um, als hätte er mich gerade erst wahrgenommen und sagte mit gönnerhafter Miene: „Nun, da du weg warst als ich kam, ist das jetzt wohl mein Platz..."

„Nun, da du zu spät kamst, und ich nur kurz auf Klo war, ist das wohl immer noch mein Platz!"

„Leute, ich will euch ja nicht stören, aber KÖNNT IHR MAL DIE KLAPPE HALTEN; WIR VERSUCHEN EINEN FILM ZU GUCKEN!!!"  
Robyn geflissentlich ignorierend starrten wir uns gegenseitig böse an um dann zum nächsten Schlagabtausch auszuholen.

„Potter, hast du dieses kindische Verhalten wirklich nötig? Gibt es dir ein Gefühl von „Macht" oder „Triumph", den du aufgrund deines mickrigen Wesens auf die gängige Art und Weise nicht erreichen kannst?"

„Nun, Evans, wenn du Probleme mit deinen Minderwertigkeitskomplexen hast, ist das eindeutig deine Sache, aber versuch gar nicht erst dein Versagen beim Aufbau eines natürlichen Selbstbewusstseins auf mich zu projizieren!"

„Minderwertigkeitskomplexe??? Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich keinen Grund Minderwertigkeitskomplexe zu hab-"

„RUHE; VERDAMMT NOCH MAL!"

„Aha?? Im Geg-"

„_Silencio_!"

„-mmmpf!"

„Haha, Potter, was für ein ABZUG!! Du bist so ein Lo-"

„_Silencio_!"

„Endlich Ruhe..." Leider konnten Blicke nicht töten, sonst wäre Haley jetzt verdammt tot gewesen.

„Herrlich, diese Stille...!"

„Oh, Amen! Danke, Jesus, Maria, Mutter Merlins.. danke!"

„Mann... diese Ruhe... lass noch mal zum Anfang zurück spulen."

Wie viele Jahre kriegte man nochmal für Massenmord?

--

„Gib mir sofort meinen Stift wieder!"

„Höflichkeit scheint in deiner Familie kein anerkannter Wert zu sein."

„Höflich ist man zu **Menschen**. Und jetzt gib mir den verdammten Stift!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!, Ähhh, ich meine doch! Scheiße!"

„Ha!, verarscht..." Selbstgefälliges Gelächter...

„Potter, du bist so kindisch, ich frage mich ernsthaft, warum sie dich mit dem geistigen Niveau eines 3-jährigen nach Hogwarts gelassen haben... Vermutlich aus Mitleid."

„Was ist dein verdammtes Problem, Evans?

„Das Problem bist DU, Potter!"

„...Und dann sagte ich zu ihr, nein, das ist eindeutig unter meinem Niveau, ich meine in welchen Kreisen bewegt diese Person sich denn eigentlich? Also, so eine Ignoranz... . Schätzchen??"

„Süßer, sag doch was!" Keine Antwort.

„In letzter Zeit habe ich das Gefühl, dass du nicht ganz bei mir bist... Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, nicht wahr, Liebling?!" Ein zustimmendes Grummeln erklang hinter dem Tagespropheten, der wie ein Wall zwischen dem Zuckersüßen Zwitschern Maureens und ihrem finster drein guckenden Freund aufgeschlagen war.

„Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst, nicht wahr, Llliiiebling?!" flötete Sirius mir ins Ohr. „Ich meine, Schätzchen, wenn das nicht unter deinem Niveau liegt..." Maureen warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, was mir eine kleine Freude bereitete, doch irgendwie war mir nicht nach Lachen zu Mute. Genau gesagt, spürte ich eine leichte Übelkeit in der Magengegend und während ich lustlos an meiner morgendlichen Tasse Kaffee nippte, fragte ich mich, ob das an dem Geruchsmix von verbranntem Toast, Rührei, fett triefendem Speck und halb geschmolzenen Käse lag, oder an dem hohen Stimmchen Maureens, das, so klebrig wie pinkes Kaugummi, an meinen Nerven zerrte. „Lllliiiebling, würdest du mir bitte die Butter reichen?!" piepste Sirius, um sich dann übertrieben gestikulierend mit einer Kusshand zu bedanken. Müde lächelnd ließ ich meinen Blick durch die große Halle schweifen. Haley hatte sich zu den Slitherins gesetzt und unterhielt sich gerade strahlend mit Robyn, der ihr Orangensaft nachschenkte und vermutlich die Hälfte daneben goss, so konzentriert blickte er sie an. Ihr Gelächter klang bis hier rüber. Laut und glücklich.  
Rechts von mir nervte Sirius Remus, in dem er mit gekünstelt hoher Stimme alles nach äffte was Maureen James erzählte. Dieser saß mit unlesbarer Miene neben ihr vor seinem unberührten Teller und starrte in seine Tasse, als würde er dort den Sinn des Lebens suchen. Die Zeitung hatte er wortlos zusammen gefaltet und neben sich gelegt. Seine Brauen waren leicht zusammen gezogen, seine Augen eine Spur verengt und mein Herz fing an unruhig zu klopfen bei dem Gedanken, er könnte mich dabei erwischen, wie ich ihn beobachtete. Seine linke Hand, die unbeteiligt neben seiner Gabel lag, erregte meine Aufmerksamkeit, sie spannte sich, löste sich wieder, spannte sich. Wie gebannt starrte ich auf seine langen Finger, die sich wie in Zeitlupe zu einer Faust ballten und dann wieder, unendlich langsam entspannten. Mein Kopf dröhnte, ich spürte wie mich die Müdigkeit packte, das Geklapper von Geschirr und die Stimmen um mich herum mich einlullten... und zurück blieb die Bewegung seiner Hand... Lösen, anspannen, lösen... Dreck unter den Fingernägeln, wahrscheinlich vom Quidditch. Hast du vor dem Frühstück noch trainiert? Weite Runden, hoch über dem schlammigen Boden des Feldes gezogen? Fliegen und frei sein. Deine Linke hatte den schmutzigen Quaffel gegriffen, sie hatte sich zusammen gezogen, dann ausgeholt und losgelassen. Anspannen und loslassen. Loslassen.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn der Dreck unter meinen Fingernägeln Eure königlichen Augen beleidigt, Prinzessin Lily." Ich brauchte einige Sekunden um aus meiner Gedankenwelt aufzutauchen. Um zu bemerken, dass er gesprochen hatte, in seiner ruhigen, rauhen Stimme. Mit mir. Erwischt. Ich errötete, er musste meinen Blick gemerkt haben, denn er hatte seine Hand leicht angehoben und sah mich an. Mir wurde heiß und mein Kopf war ein Vakuum; keine Gedanken, keine Konter. Für einen Augenblick brannten seine dunklen Augen in den meinen, ich- „Jamesie?" „James!!" Maureen!  
Mit spöttischem Grinsen zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und ich kam zurück, landete wieder auf der Erde, in meinem Körper, am Tisch, ihm gegenüber.

„Keine Ursache. Ich weiß doch, dass man so etwas wie Körperhygiene nicht von dir erwarten kann. Einen entspannten Morgen noch!" und ich warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Maureen herüber, die an seiner Seite hing und ungeduldig eine Reaktion verlangte.

Mit einem breiten Lächeln stand ich auf, schlang meine Tasche um meine Schulter, warf Sirius eine Kusshand zu, der sich mit einem schrillen Maureen-Kichern bedankte, und verließ mit gestrafften Schultern die große Halle. Während in mir seltsame Naturgewalten mein System in die Knie zwangen.  
Meine in den letzten Wochen nach dem Sommer mühselig aufgebaute, umsorgt bewahrte Festung aus Ruhe und feiger Gleichgültigkeit in ein armseliges, staubiges Häufchen aus Schutt und Geröll verwandelten.  
James hatte mich erst angestarrt, sich dann Maureen zugewandt und jeder Hauch von Düsterkeit war von seinem Gesicht verschwunden gewesen. Er hatte ihr strahlend lächelnd eine Antwort zugeflüstert und seine Lippen hatten ihr Ohr berührt. Und der Kaffee in meinem Körper hatte eine scharfe Kehrtwendung gemacht, war zurück geschwappt, hoch den Weg, den er gekommen war, hatte das Volumen meines Mundes getestet, die Schlusskraft meiner Lippen.

Niemand kam mir entgegen als ich die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm herauf lief. Endlich erreichte ich den Schlafsaal, schmiss meine Tasche aufs Bett und ging ins Badezimmer. Das Schloss der Tür knackte als ich den Schlüssel umdrehte. Als wollte es mich beruhigen, mir sagen, „Hör, ich halte Stand, niemand wird reinkommen. Hier bist du allein."  
Alleinsein. Ich lehnte mich an die Wand neben dem weißen Waschbecken mit den goldenen Hähnen und legte eine Wange an die kühlen Fliesen. Warum konnte nicht alles einfach sein? Langsam rutschte ich an der Wand entlang zu Boden. Die Arme um meine Knie geschlungen spürte ich nur den glatten Steinboden unter mir und die Wand in meinem Rücken, stark und standhaft. Ich wollte verschwinden, eins mit der Wand werden, auch stark und standhaft sein, Halt haben, Halt geben können. Alles um mich herum schien zu zerbrechen und ich verspürte nicht die geringste Motivation mich meinen „Problemen zu stellen" und meine Gefühle zu analysieren, wie Haley es wahrscheinlich tun würde. Ganz sicher tun würde. Gute, liebe, perfekte Haley. Warum konnte ich keine gute, liebe, perfekte Lily sein? Was konnte so verdammt schwer daran sein? Warum konnte ich keine gute Freundin sein, warum empfand ich das Eindringen eines jeden winzigen Körnchens Materie, als den Impuls eines vom Mond gestürzten Militärpanzers im freien Fall? Bilder strömten meine beiden überforderten Gehirnhälften. Blassrote Lippen an einem wohlgeformten, zarten, Diamantenbesetzten Ohr. Mehrere Feststellungen machte mein Kopf zur gleichen Zeit: 1. Meine Ohren waren klein und rund und irgendwie gar nicht zart. 2. Ich hatte keine Ohrlöcher (ich wollte keine Löcher in meinem Körper). 3. Die Lippen waren schön und ich wollte sie berühren. Küssen, mit dem Finger ihre Konturen nachzeichnen, herausfinden wie sich das Leben anfühlte, wie es schmeckte. Und dann hörte ich auf darüber nachzudenken denn meine vierte und letzte Feststellung war: Ich bin kein Masochist.

Ich wollte nicht aufstehen, doch ich hörte ein helles Lachen und Schritte auf der Treppe. Ich fühlte mich schwer, wie wenn man komplett angezogen im Wasser gewesen war und richtete mich mühsam auf. Das Mädchen im Spiegel grinste ironisch. Wer geht schon bekleidet ins Wasser? Die Stimme meiner Grundschullehrerin erklang in meinem Kopf: „Du hast zu viel Fantasie, Lily Evans, halt dich von Zeit zu Zeit mal an die Dinge die auch wirklich da sind!"  
„Bist du wirklich?" fragte ich das Mädchen im Spiegel, doch sie schaute mich aus grünen Augen nur rätselhaft an. „Mit wem redest du, Lils? Kleines Stell-dich-ein im Badezimmer mit einem heißen-" „Ha ha" machte ich und schloss die Tür auf. „Wenn du lieb bist, dann kannst du ihn ausgeliehen haben, er ist vielleicht ein bisschen haarig aber seeehrrr durchhaltevermögend..." Damit warf ich Mr. Teds nach ihr, mein alter Stoffkater in Nadelstreifenanzug, den ich auf dem Badewannenrand entdeckt hatte. Er traf sie am Kopf und sie lachte laut. „Tja, dann wirst du wohl Robyn von seinem Konkurrenten erzählen müssen, während ich mich mit Mr. Teds vergnüge. Du weißt ja, wie sehr ich auf Haare stehe!" „Urrgh... spar mir die Details!" rief ich und schmiss einige Bücher in meine Tasche. Und obwohl ich gar nicht richtig in Stimmung war, musste ich grinsen. Gute, liebe, perfekte Haley. Meinen Problemen konnte ich mich später noch stellen.- es lebe das Aufschieben!  
„Details? Aaalso... am besten sind sie schön behaart und zwar am..."

„Hey, Lily-Princess, alles okay bei dir?" „Klar, Siri-Schatz!" antwortete ich Sirius leichthin, der mich leicht skeptisch von der Seite musterte. Ich strahlte ihn an. Ich liebte sein typisch verschmitztes Grinsen und liebte ihn noch mehr für das was sich dahinter befand, fast vollständig versteckt, die Besorgnis um mich. Es war Spätnachmittag und seine Sorge der letzte Sonnenstrahl, der durch die herbstlichen Bäume fällt und mich erreicht.  
Ich wollte ihn festhalten, für immer, ihn nie mehr loslassen. Das Licht der Sonne fiel in warmen, breiten Streifen auf seine vertrauten Züge, auf das blassgrüne Gras unter unseren Füßen, vereinzeltes Laub lag auf dem Weg, der von den Gewächshäusern zurück zum Schloss führte. „Ich hasse Rapunzeln, schreckliche kleine Biester..." murrte ich und betrachtete erbost meine Finger, die über und über mit Blasen und Schwielen übersät waren. Sirius ignorierte dies, fasste mich stattdessen kurzerhand am Arm und drehte mich zu sich herum. Notgedrungen blieb ich stehen und starrte an seinem rechten Ohr vorbei in die Ferne. „Mir geht es gut, ehrlich!" beschwichtigte ich ihn, doch er schwieg nur mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, wartete. Ich seufzte und begegnete endlich seinem Blick. Und da, als ich ihm in die Augen sah, merkte ich, dass es stimmte, mir ging es gut, in seiner Anwesenheit fühlte ich mich geschützt und geliebt, die herrliche Herbstsonne an diesem Spätnachmittag wärmte mich bis ins Innerste. Ich badete in diesem Licht.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen betrachtete er mich für einige Sekunden finster, dann gab er auf, schlang seine langen Arme um mich und hob mich von meinen Füßen um mich lachend im Kreis zu wirbeln. Einige Schüler starrten zu uns rüber, als ich Sirius kreischend befahl mich sofort wieder abzusetzen.  
Vom Lachen bekam ich Seitenstiche.  
Breit grinsend maschierten Sirius und ich an der großen Weide vorbei, wo wir letzten Sommer so häufig gesessen hatten, Schule geschwänzt und irgendwelchen herrlich sinnlosen Scheiß gemacht hatten. Und plötzlich fühlte ich dieses Gefühl von damals wieder aufkommen. Wir waren jung, wir waren Unbesiegbar.

Später würde ich den Moment, in dem ich den einen Blick hinter die Weide erhaschte, verfluchen. Später würde ich mich selbst für diesen einen unbedachten Blick verfluchen. Und doch frage ich mich manchmal, wie es gekommen wäre wenn ich sie nicht gesehen hätte. James und Maureen Delancy, küssend im Sonnenlicht, das durch die hängenden Äste des großen Baumes fiel. 

Endlich Ruhe. Endlich alleine. Die Laterne, die am alten Apfelbaum hing, warf einen sanften Schein auf den Garten und auf die geheimnisvolle Oberfläche des Teiches. Mein Garten, mein Teich, meine kleine Welt, wo ich ungestört denken konnte. Während ich auf den Teich zuging, die vertraute Umgebung förmlich aufsaugte, fiel mir auf, dass ich hier, an diesem Ort, nie Angst verspürt hatte, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt hier Nacht für Nacht herzukommen, während das Leben wie ein Film an mir vorbei lief, oder umgekehrt, wie ein Film, den jemand angehalten hatte. Ein unaufholsamer Stillstand. Ich wollte mich an meinen Platz, am Fuße des Baumes setzen, da fiel mein Blick auf... ein Rotweinglas, das wie ein komplexes Kunstwerk im Moos stand. Ein Schock fuhr durch meine Knochen, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, traf mich die Erkenntnis. Jemand war hier gewesen. Jemand hatte hier, vielleicht an meinem Platz, gesessen und Rotwein getrunken, hatte meinen Teich betrachtet, am Stamme meines Baumes. Vielleicht war es kindisch und ich hatte doch gewusst, dass ich nicht die einzige sein konnte, die diesen Ort kannte und trotzdem kam es mir vor, als hätte jemand in meinem Tagebuch gelesen und dort einen dicken Fingerabdruck hinterlassen.

Ein Rest von Wein befand sich noch im Glas und gegen meinen Willen nahm ich es vorsichtig in die Hand und hielt es gegen das Licht der Laterne. Der Wein glühte dunkelrot, wie das Funkeln eines Rubins aus einem Märchen meiner Kindheit. Ihm Spiel des Lichts, war der Wein etwas lebendiges, schien eine Botschaft in sich zu tragen. Ich stellte es zurück ins Moos und betrachtete es, versuchte zu verstehen.

Und ich saß da, am Fuße meines Baumes, wo vielleicht noch vor wenigen Stunden jemand anderes gesessen hatte und verstand.  
Das Licht in der Laterne war zu einem schwachen Glühen verglimmt und die Mondsichel hinter den Bergen weit entfernt spendete einen silbrigen Schein, kein Zirpen der Insekten war zu vernehmen, als ich verstand. Es war keine Invasion meiner Privatsphäre mehr, vielmehr ein Ruf, ein Zeichen. Denn als ich das Rotweinglas betrachtete, halbleer, vergessen, spürte ich diese tiefe Einsamkeit. Eine Einsamkeit die mir die Kehle zuschnürte, mir den Atem nahm. Später würde ich mich fragen, ob es nur meine überdimensionale Fantasie gewesen war, die mir diese Emotionen vermittelt hatte, oder ob diese unerträgliche Melancholie tatsächlich so greifbar gewesen war, wie ich sie damals gespürt hatte. Doch egal was es gewesen war, es empfing mich und öffnete etwas in mir.  
Ich wollte es zeichnen. Dieses Verlangen überkam mich so plötzlich, wie das Gefühl der Einsamkeit über mich herein gebrochen war. Monatelang hatte ich nicht eine einzige Zeichung angefertigt, vielleicht mit der unbewussten Angst vor den Bildern, die aus mir raus strömen würden, wie nichtgeweinte Tränen. Trotzdem war der Griff zu meiner Tasche eine vertraute Automatik, die sich im Laufe der Jahre eingestellt hatte und es war als wären tausend Dämme gebrochen, als ich endlich den Bleistift zwischen den Fingern spürte und dessen leises Kratzen auf dem Papier meines Skizzenblocks hörte. Wie eine Sintflut strömte es aus mir heraus, fand das Glas einen neuen Platz auf dem Papier, anfangs vage skizziert, dann deutlich präsent. Obwohl das Licht der Laterne immer schwächer wurde, unterbrach ich mich nicht in meinem Tun, vielleicht in der Angst, die Blockade würde zurückkommen, oder der Moment würde vergehen. Fast zärtlich schien die Spitze des Bleistifts die angeraute Oberfläche des Papiers zu streicheln, ein seltsames Liebkosen aus dem verzweifelten Versuch geboren, den Moment fest zu halten, so wie ich ihn spürte.

Mir fällt ein, dass ich vor kurzem den alten Block wieder gefunden habe. Als ich die vertrauten Bilder in den Händen hielt, habe ich mich gefragt, ob es mir tatsächlich gelungen war, den Moment festzuhalten, das Gefühl auf Papier zu bannen. Voller Ironie musste ich den Denkfehler in meinem Bemühen feststellen; ich hatte vergessen was ich gefühlt hatte, damals. Wie also konnte ich feststellen, ob die Gefühle, die meine Zeichnungen übermitteln, mit den wahren aus der Vergangenheit übereinstimmen? Damals wäre ich bei dieser Vorstellung des Versagens, des Vergessens verzweifelt, doch jetzt... Habe ich aufgehört, zu versuchen um jeden Preis alles wertvolle, geliebte oder besondere festzuhalten? Habe ich tatsächlich gelernt loszulassen? Und ich frage mich... warum soll loslassen Stärke sein, wenn es doch eigentlich nur bedeutet den Halt zu verlieren? Wie jetzt, haltlos und verloren im Regen, ohne wärmende Erinnerungen die die kriechende Kälte in meinen Knochen, die entsetzliche Kälte in meinem Herzen verdrängen könnten. Ich wünsche ich wäre die Mauer in meinem Rücken, denn sie hält, hat Halt. Ich schreie. Wie kann ich loslassen, dich verlassen...

Vielleicht ist dies auch nur eine andere Art des Erinnerns, verändern sich nicht auch Erinnerungen des Geistes mit der Zeit, nehmen andere Formen an oder verblassen?. Erinnerungen... die Zeit danach, nach der Nacht in der ich wieder anfing zu zeichnen, möchte ich am liebsten vergessen. Und doch gelingt es mir nicht. Denn ich möchte nie vergessen, ich werde dich nie vergessen...

Ich wusste nicht wann es war, als ich wusste, dass die Zeichnung fertig war, und sah, dass sie es nicht war. Alles war da, wie es sein sollte, und doch fehlte etwas. Jetzt, da ich aus meiner Tätigkeit erwacht war und wieder zu denken begann merkte ich es, wie das Fehlen eines Grundumriss. Nur das das fehlende nicht zu sehen war... es lag im Bild, wie wenn ein langjähriger Freund von einem Tag auf den anderen eine Brille trägt und man nur das „Anders"sieht, doch nicht was anders ist. Eine seltsame Furcht schlich sich in mein Innerstes, war es mir nicht gelungen? Was war es, das ich vergessen hatte, konnte ich das Gefühl nicht fassen? Es schien lächerlich, sich darüber aufzuregen, doch in diesem Moment erschien es mir das wichtigste der Welt. Als könnte ich mit dieser Interpretation der Einsamkeit, meine eigene fernhalten, meine Ängste und Sorgen wegsperren. Angst vor meinen Gefühlen, davor, dass ich mich nicht mehr verstand, davor, dass ich mich vielleicht nie verstanden hatte.

In den darauffolgenden Tagen verfolgten mich diese Gedanken und überall wohin ich schaute, erblickte ich Rottöne, rot in jeder Schattierung, Plüschsessel-rot, Karminfeuer-rot, Wollpulli-rot, Rot wie der Sonnenuntergang an einem milden Herbstabend, Tomatensoßen-rot, rote Haare mit grünem Zopfgummi, blassrote Lippen mit Regengeschmack - was ich jedoch erst später rausfinden sollte... bald...- und immer wieder Bordeaux-rot, rot wie Rotwein in einem Glas in einer Herbstnacht. Und jeden den ich sah, musterte ich, fragte mich ob diese Person solche tiefe Einsamkeit kannte und an einem Teich in einem geheimen Garten Rotwein getrunken hatte. Und immer noch war ich müde, doch jetzt hatte mich eine Unruhe erfasst, die auch meine Freunde merkten. Meine Freunde... Jemand hat mal zu mir gesagt, dass Freunde wie Wellen sind, sie begleiten dich durch Hochs und Tiefs, bis sie sich eines Tages an einem fernen Strand verlaufen... sich krachend brechen oder sich einfach nur... im Sand, zwischen den Steinen verlieren. Ist Freundschaft dazu verdammt irgendwann zu enden?

_  
__Liebe Mom...__  
__wie geht es dir? Wie geht es Tuney und Dad? Hier ist alles okay...wann__  
_  
„Na, Lily..." Ich sah auf und lächelte. „Na, Rouvy..." Er grinste. „Rouvy... urrgh" Er schüttelte sich mit gespieltem Entsetzen.  
„Du weißt doch, dass mich niemand so nennen darf."

„Hmm... „ machte ich und lachte leise... „Aber ich darf, ja...?"  
Er tat so, als würde er lange nachdenken müssen, dann funkelten seine Augen amüsiert auf und er beugte sich zu mir runter.

„Du... darfst alles..."

„Alles?" Schweigen.

„Alles."

Wir starrten uns an. Die hohen Regale der Bibliothek ragten über unseren Köpfen. Gedämpfte Stimmen, das Geraschel von Pergament, das Kratzen von Federkielen. Und das Schweigen.

In seinem Schlafsack war es warm gewesen, ein warmes Schweigen, verschlungene Gliedmaßen, draußen die kühle Sommernachtluft in der der Geruch von Lagerfeuer hing. Schnarchen, Kichern, weit entfernt eine Eule.  
Ein Furzgeräusch und dann ein Lachen das verdächtig nach Sirius klang.

Ich grinste. Auch über Rouven's Gesicht glitt ein Lachen und wir kicherten, erleichtert, nichts war passiert, es war vorbei.

„Wie geht's May?" Eigentlich hatte ich das gar nicht fragen wollen, es war mir irgendwie rausgerutscht, doch er antwortete ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Oh... ihr geht's gut, sie ist gerade bei einem Treffen von „Am liebsten Hühnchen"..."  
Ich lachte, hustete, räusperte mich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Oh, hast du noch nicht davon gehört? Ich hatte angenommen Sirius würde dir davon erzählen; May hat eine Koch-AG gegründet." 

War da ein Funken Ironie in seiner Stimme? Nein, er schien es ernst zu meinen.

„Eine... Koch-AG?" fragte ich und bemühte mich um einen interessierten Tonfall. Nicht lachen, Lily, nicht lachen.

„Ja, der Schwerpunkt liegt, wie der Name schon sagt, auf Hühnchen. Hühnchen in allen möglichen Variationen." Nicht lachen , Lily.

Sein Gesicht war frei von Sarkasmus.

„Hühnchen in Currysoße, Hühnchen-Teriyaki, Hühnchenterrine-" Nicht lachen.  
„Hühnchen gewürzt mit Kartofffeln, Hühnchen gewürzt ohne Kartoffeln-" Nicht lachen. Nicht lachen.  
„Hühnereintopf, mariniertes Huhn in pikanter Soße-" er holte tief Luft, Nicht lachen. Nicht lachen. Nicht lachen.  
„- und natürlich Hühnerfrikassee."

Ich sah ihn sprachlos an. Ich verstand ihn nicht, verstand die Situation nicht, lag da ein verstecktes Grinsen in seinen Mundwinkeln? Meinte er das Ernst, war das Loyalität, Dummheit, großes Schauspielerisches Talent oder... Liebe?  
Plötzlich hatte ich ein Bild vor mir, wie eine Vision erschien mir Rouven's Zukunft vor Augen, Rouven, der Diplomat, der geborene Politiker; „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass wir die Mehrwertsteuer um weitere 10 erhöhen und das Kindergeld streichen mussten, aber sehen sie, man muss manchmal auch ein bisschen zurückstecken und wenn sie jetzt brav sind und nicht revoltieren, dann kriegen sie auch einen kostenlosen „Für England"-Sticker-

War es das? Gute Miene zum Bösen Spiel, übersehen wir einfach die Tatsache, dass die eigene Freundin eine ganz hübsche, liebe, aber leider hirnlose Kochfanatikerin, mit Hühnchen-Fimmel ist, die über die Zubereitung von Hühnchenterrine diskutiert, während unsere Welt zerbricht...? Immerhin kommt sie aus einer äußerst guten Familie, liebt einen abgöttisch, und wird mit Sicherheit noch nach dem 5. Kind munter weiter gebären...

Was war los mit ihm, mit mir, mit allem, mit nichts? War es so schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er sie liebte... aber tat er das denn? 

Ich wollte sagen „Das hört sich ja gut an, das Rezept muss ich mir auch mal geben lassen!", ich wollte lächeln, Tschüss sagen, weggehen.

„Rouven, ist das dein Ernst? Liebst du sie denn?"

Ich weiß, ich hätte das nie sagen sollen, ich hätte lächeln, Tschüss sagen und weggehen sollen, aber mein Mund würde immer schneller sein als mein Verstand, würde mich vielleicht nochmal das Leben kosten.

Er schaute mich mit einem merkwürdigem Blick an, fast erwartete ich, hoffte ich, dass er grinsen würde, sagen würde er hätte mich nur verarscht, ob ich ihm denn geglaubt hätte, wir würden lachen und ich würde sagen ich hasse dich, wie immer, und wir würden beide wissen, dass das nicht stimmte. 

Doch er sagte: „Ja, Lily, das ist mein Ernst."

„Aber... Rouven, ich meine, ... im Ernst..."  
Plötzlich änderte sich etwas, sein Gesicht öffnete sich für einen Moment und ich sah... ohnmächtge Wut und ich verstand nicht ganz-

„Ja, Lily, ganz im ERNST. Du sitzt in deinem Traumland und wartest wahrscheinlich bis an dein verdammtes Lebensende auf Mr.Right, aber weißt du was? Nicht alle Menschen haben die Freiheit ewig zu warten, auf jemanden, den es vielleicht nicht mal gibt, oder, noch schlimmer, jemand, den man bereits kennt, aber der sich selbst nie eine Zukunft mit dir vorstellen kann. Verdammt, manche Menschen haben Verantwortungen und-"

„Scheiße, Rouven, wir sind 17, nicht 37, wir haben unser ganzes Leben vor uns, wer zwingt uns, jetzt schon mit Leuten unsere Zeit zu verbringen, von denen wir wissen, dass sie einfach nicht zu uns passen? Da ist niemand, der uns dazu zwingen kann-"

„Was weißt du, wer mich wozu zwingt, was weißt du, wer zu mir passt, was weißt du überhaupt über das Leben? Du gehst durch die Welt in einer... einer Luftblase-"

„Ich-" wollte ich einwerfen, doch mit einer Handbewegung brachte er mich zum Schweigen. Ich wollte nie mehr zuhören.

„-und natürlich lieben dich alle, denn wer könnte dich auch nicht lieben, verdammt, ich liebe dich doch auch, aber da ist soviel, was du nicht verstehst, was du nicht weißt, über mich, über... May und warum... ach, über alles, du bist einfach so... so..."

Er brach ab und starrte mich mit verzerrtem Gesicht an. Verzweiflung, Hilflosigkeit, Frustration und hoffnunglose Verwirrung lagen in seinen Zügen, während mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen und ich nichts verstand.

„Lily, ich..." Ich sah ihn an, in sein gequältes Gesicht, ich wollte verstehen, wirklich, doch ich verstand nicht und in meinem Kopf drehte sich alles und Rouven wandte sich ab und verschwand zwischen den Regalen. Mein Kopf sank in meine Hände.

„Scheiße, das Leben ist eine verdammte Seifenoper."

Danke für diese Binsenweisheit, dachte ich, spürte jedoch keine vertraute Wut in mir hochsteigen.

„Wem sagst du das?" murmelte ich zwischen meinen Händen hervor. Ich fühlte mich seltsam leer, an diesem Tag konnte mich nichts mehr überraschen.  
„Auch eine?" Eine Packung Taschentücher, erwartete ich, wie klischeehaft, der „Retter in der Not" mit einem verdammten Taschentuch. Es war aber nur eine Schachtel Zigaretten, die James mir rüber geschoben hatte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich rauche nicht mehr, wollte ich sagen, doch ich hatte keine Lust, ich fühlte mich so ausgelaugt, dass selbst das Sprechen eine Anstrengung gewesen wäre. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und zündete sich eine mit seinem Feuerzeug an. Es war groß und silbern, und ich nahm einen Hauch von Benzin war. Madame Pince würde austicken, wenn sie ihn hier beim Rauchen erwischte.  
Als hätte er meine Gedanken erraten, meinte James:

„Madame Pince ist im Krankenflügel."

Und wer würde nun auf ihre heiligen Bücher aufpassen... Wahrscheinlich war es Samantha Hobbes, ein Ravenclawprefect und das Schoßhündchen aller Lehrer. Hobbies: Speichel lecken und die Bücher für das kommende Schuljahr auswendig lernen. Gerüchte besagten, dass sie zur Zeit per Briefaustausch ihren Arithmantik-Abschluss am Meribeau-College, einer renommierten Zaubereruniversität in Frankreich machte. Wenn Madam Pince alle sechs Monate mal krank wurde, beorderte sie ihre Seelenverwandte „Sammy" als ihre Stellvertretung in die Bibliothek. Vermutlich saß diese gerade hinter dem Tresen der Bibliothek und genoß es, ihre Mitschüler nach Herzens Lust zu maßregeln.

„Oh die Arme... was hat sie denn?" fragte ich, betont mitfühlend, doch anscheinend nicht überzeugend genug.

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch und seine Augen blitzten amüsiert. Ich fühlte wieder Leben in mir hochsteigen, eine seltsame Leichte in der Magengegend.

„Na sag schon, was hat sie denn jetzt? Von Buchwürmern befallen? Plötzlicher Tod durch Lichteinfall? Nein, sag's nicht Sirius hat ihr Knoblauch ins Essen gemischt?" Es war ein running gag unter uns Schülern, dass Mme Pince in Wirklichkeit ein Vampir war und sich vom Blut, der an Langeweile eingehenden Schüler ernährte. Ihre unnatürliche Blässe, die höchst wahrscheinlich mit ihrem Lebensinhalt, Büchern, und den zugezogenen Vorhängen der Bücherei zusammenhing, sowie die Tatsache, dass sie die Bibliothek und ihre Räumlichkeiten dahinter nie zu verlassen schien, gaben uns allerhand Stoff für die wildesten Spekulationen.

James beugte sich zu mir runter und senkte seine Stimme zu einem tiefen, unheilverkündenen Raunen:  
„Sie wurde auf dem Weg zu einer schwarzen Sitzung von Chris Judason überfallen."

Gegen meinen Willen musste ich lachen. Chris Judason, ein magerer 5.-Klässler, war tief gläubiger Erzkatholike, wobei sein Glaube an Fanatismus grenzte. Meist konnte man ihn schon aus 4 Korridoren Entfernung erkennen, am Klimpern seiner schweren Gold-und Silberketten, an denen Kreuze und ein 10x20 cm großes, diamantbesetztes Kruzifix hing.

„Und, hat sie ihrem heidnischen Tun abgeschworen und ist zum Christentum bekehrt?"

James grinste und antwortete in bedauerndem Tonfall:

„Nein, leider hat sie nur neue Bücher ausgepackt und sich dabei den Finger geschnitten." Er ging zum Fenster, zog die Vorhänge zurück und öffnete es. Ein frischer Windstoß fuhr hinein und ich fröstelte.

„Sammy wird dich umbringen!" meinte ich leichthin.

„Sammy hängt auch „Atmen-verboten"-Schilder auf." Ich lächelte; das stimmte.

„Sammy wird dich trotzdem umbringen." Es gab eine Menge von Regeln in der Bibliothek und Sammy gab sich alle Mühe deren Einhaltung sicher zu stellen: Leise sein, Nicht lachen, leise sein, nicht Spaß haben, leise sein, Vorhänge zu lassen, leise sein, nicht rauchen, nicht essen, nicht trinken, leise sein... und leise sein.

„Sammy ist nicht da." Und wer...

In seinen Augen funkelte der Schalk.

„Mangels entsprechender Vertretung musste der Headboy einspringen..." Es dauerte einige Sekunden...

„Du?! Du bist... Ich glaub, ich halluziniere, mir wurde gerade gesagt, dass James Potter Bibliotheks-Supervisor ist, ich muss halluzinieren!"

„Du scheinst kein großes Vertrauen in meine Kompetenz zu haben..."

„Sollte ich das denn?"

„Sag du es mir." Er lehnte jetzt am Fensterrahmen die Arme lässig vor der Brust verschränkt und betrachtete mich mit undefinierbarer Miene.

„Nein, sollte ich nicht." Überraschung glitt über sein Gesicht, dann fing er sich wieder.

Wir schwiegen. Ich bemühte mich, ihn nicht an zugucken, richtete meinen Blick auf den Tisch vor mir. Schon wieder ein Tintenfleck, ich würde einen neuen Federkiel kaufen müssen. Und das Pergament meines Geschichtsessays war an den Seiten stark verknickt, scheiße. Ich hoffte, dass Prof. Binns keinen Wert darauf legen würde, was sollte ich meiner Mutter schreiben?Ich wusste, ich versuchte mich abzulenken von der Tatsache, dass mein Kopf Spielplatz von Millionen von bunten Gedankenkindern war, die sich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit auf einem Karoussel aus Chaos bewegten; hoffnungslose Verwirrung. Wo war der überhebliche, herablassende „coole" James, der mich fortwährend abzog, mich zur Weißglut brachte, dessen Oberflächlichkeit ich geradezu verabscheute?

„Warum hast du es nicht angemalt?"

Was, wie bitte? Wovon redete er?

„Wovon redest du?"

Ich sah auf. Gelassen lehnte er neben mir an einem Bücherregal, meine Zeichnung in seinen Händen.

„Hey, gib das her!" rief ich grob. Eine Wutflamme schoss durch meinen Körper, mit Mühe hielt ich meinen Zorn unter Kontrolle.

„Musst du zu alles und jedem deinen Scheiß-Kommentar abgeben?! Schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass nicht alle Menschen Wert auf deine verdammte Meinung geben???!" Ich sprang auf und wollte ihm das Papier aus der Hand reißen, doch er war schneller als ich, wich aus und hielt es über meinen Kopf.

„Ruhig, ok?! Ich mach's doch nicht kaputt. Ich hab dir doch nur 'ne simple Frage gestellt..." Aufgebracht starrte ich ihn an. Er starrte zurück und in seinen Augen tanzte ein amüsiertes Funkeln; Er spielte mit mir. Woher ich diese Erkenntnis nahm wusste ich nicht, nur dass ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte. Ich hatte einfach keinen Nerv mehr für seine Spielchen.  
Denn das war es, nichts anderes, schon seit Wochen, dieses Hin-und Her unserer Wörter, wie Spielbälle und ich... ich wollte nicht mehr spielen.

„Es ist mir Scheiß egal was du fragst oder sonst so treibst, wo wir schon grad dabei sind. Ich habe deine ständigen dummen Witze satt und glaub bitte nicht, dass du mich kennen würdest! Du scheinst dich für den größten Menschenkenner des Jahrhunderts zu halten, glaubst jeden aufs kleinste interpretieren und analysieren zu können, der große James Potter kennt sie alle - leider stehst du mit dieser Ansicht alleine. Du weißt nichts – über mich, über die Welt - gar nichts! Deine Amateurpsychologie kotzt. Mich. an. !!"  
Ungerührt stand er da, mit dieser unverschämten Miene, und grinste mich an.  
„Wie du meinst, du kennst dich wahrscheinlich besser aus, Miss Monet." Dann war er weg.

„Dieser Spasti, soll ich ihn für dich fertig machen?"  
Ich lächelte schwach, „Nein, geht schon." Es war nicht mal, dass ich wirklich sauer auf Rouven war, unser Streitgespräch war nichts was man mit einem hitzigen Wortwechsel, der nach einigen Sekunden schon wieder vergessen war, vergleichen könnte. Ich war traurig. Verletzt. Und verständnislos.

Wir schwiegen.   
„Obwohl..."  
Sirius ballte die Fäuste und ließ seine Gelenke knacken. „Wann immer du willst, Lils." Ich wusste, dass Sirius und Rouven sehr gut befreundet waren, und trotzdem wusste ich auch, dass Sirius sein Angebot vollkommen ernst meinte.

Sirius hatte klare Prioritäten, auch was Freundschaft betraf. Auf seiner Liste stand ich über Rouven... Stand ich unter James Potter? Sie kannten sich Ewigkeiten, länger als wir uns kannten und Sirius liebte ihn. Während Sirius mein großer Bruder war, war James der seine. Auch wenn es mir die meiste Zeit unvorstellbar schien, wusste ich, dass es Seiten an James geben musste, die ich nicht sah – oder, vielleicht um ehrlich zu mir selbst zu sein, nicht sehen wollte - die ihn in Sirius Augen zu diesem wunderbaren, faszinierenden Menschen machten, von dem er immer erzählte. Und ich gab viel auf seine Meinung. Nur diese Sache mit James... Als ich mich heute, nachdem ich die Bücherei verlassen hatte, mit 2 Schachteln Zigaretten und einem Kopf gefüllt mit tausend brummender Fragen und Gedanken auf das Plateau zurück gezogen hatte um alleine zu sein und nachdenken zu können, hatte ich gleich einer riesigen Datenmaschine meine Gedanken sortiert, war meine Fragen und Problem durchgegangen, hatte die Informationen und das Wissen, das ich besaß nach Antworten untersucht. Folgende Dinge wurden mir klar:  
1. Obwohl mich James Potter bis zum Ende des letzten Schuljahres nie interessiert hatte, musste ich immer gespürt haben, dass es neben „Sirius und Lily" immer noch „Sirius und James" gab. Nur hatte diese Situation erst angefangen mich zu stören, als James anfing mich notorisch zu nerven.  
2. Ich war wütend auf James Potter weil a) er meine Zeichnung kommentiert hat b) meine Reaktion darauf lächerlich und überzogen war c) er mich, wenn auch unbewusst, aus meiner leblosen Statik, in der mich Rouven zurück gelassen hatte, reanimiert hatte, wofür ich im dankbar sein müsste und ich wollte ihm nicht dankbar sein d) er Recht hatte, was die Farbe des Bildes betraf e) er das Spiel mit den Worten ebenso beherrschte wie ich  
3. Ich beschäftigte mich in meinen Gedanken **viel zu viel** mit James Potter.  
4. Das musste aufhören.  
5. Auch wenn ich, wie liebe, gute, perfekte Haley mich meinen Problemen stellte und sie analysierte kam ich zu keiner Lösung.  
6. Mir wurde langsam kalt.

Bei 7. hatte Sirius mich gefunden, mir von hinten eine Flasche Bier vors Gesicht gehalten und sich neben mir niedergelassen.

Ich bemerkte das meine Flasche leer war.  
„Kann ich noch-" Sirius reichte mir ein weiteres Bier herüber und ich nahm einen Schluck. Starrte nach unten, wo drei junge Schüler von Hagrid zurück ins Schloss gejagt wurden. 

„Und was sind die anderen Gründe dafür, dass du wieder angefangen hast zu rauchen?" Ich musste grinsen, natürlich hatte er mich durchschaut. Es tat seltsam gut zu wissen, dass er mich kannte, wenn ich das Gefühl hatte mich selbst nicht mehr zu kennen.  
Ich nahm einen kräftigen Zug von meiner Zigarette und runzelte frustriert die Stirn.

„Ach, manche Leute regen mich so auf, dass ich kotzen könnte! Ehrlich, mir wird schlecht wenn ich an sie denke..."

„Jemand bestimmtes?"

Ich überging seine Frage, was er schweigend akzeptierte. Ich nahm seine Hand.

„Ich weiß nicht was so schwer daran sein kann, alles einmal richtig zu machen. Ich hab das Gefühl, ich mach alles falsch aber selbst wenn ich die Zeit zurück drehn könnte, wüsste ich nicht wie ich es besser machen könnte... Ist das Erwachsen werden? Pubertät absolut?" 

Er schwieg, strich mit dem Daumen über meinen Handrücken. 

„Dann möchte ich es nicht, ich möchte nicht erwachsen werden. Ich möchte nicht kämpfen, ich möchte keinen Krieg, ich will niemanden verlieren. Nicht meine Familie, nicht Hogwarts, nicht Rouven, nicht Haley. Nicht dich. Dich besonders nicht." Ich drückte seine Hand, als würde der Händedruck ihn irgendwann davor retten. Davor; vom Krieg, vom Tod. Damit er immer bei mir war. „Versprich mir, dass du immer bei mir sein wirst!" Ich kam mir vor wie vor 9 Jahren, als ich in einer Phase der Verlustangst jedem Menschen, der mir nahe stand, das Sterben verboten hatte.

_„Du darfst nie sterben, Mom, versprichs mir!" Sie nimmt mich in den Arm, drückt mich fest an ihren warmen Körper.___

_„Ich kanns dir nicht versprechen, meine Süße, aber ich werde mein bestes geben... Lächelt. Sieht den Ernst in meinen Augen. „Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich solange da sein werde, wie du mich wirklich brauchst..." ___

_„Also für immer, Mommy, ich werd dich doch immer brauchen!" Sie lächelt nur und schweigt. Hält mich fest.__  
_  
Er sah mich an. Ich wusste nicht, was er in meinem Gesicht las, doch er lächelte nicht.

„Ich werde immer bei dir sein."

Ich sagte nichts, sah ihn nur an, wollte jedes Details seinen Gesichtes in mir auf nehmen. Für immer.

„Doch vielleicht wirst du es nicht." Leise, mehr in Gedanken als an mich gerichtet.

„Wie bitte? Wie meinst du das?"

„Vielleicht wirst du nicht immer bei mir sein."

„Ach, Siri, laber doch keinen Scheiß, natürlich werde ich das, ich versprechs-"

„Hey, verspreche nichts was du nicht halten kannst... gebrochene Versprechen sollte man nicht zurück lassen."

„Aber, wie kannst du so sicher sein, dass... ich vor dir sterben werde?!" Und ein frösteln ging durch meinen Körper, ging auf den seinen über, wir sahen die Furcht und das Wissen in den Augen des anderen.

„Gar nicht, vergiss was ich gesagt hab, Lils, wir beide werden EWIG leben!" Wir grinsten, zaghaft.

„Denn, hey, wir sind stark, wir sind sexy und wir haben was im Kopf, wir sind jung, und es gibt nichts was wir nicht schaffen könnten, klar?!"

„Klar! Wir sind so gut, zusammen werden wir die Weltherrschaft übernehmen!  
Warum auch nicht, ich meine, wo ein Wille, da ein Weg und zusammen sind wir stark, blabla... Das erinnert mich irgendwie an den Sommer... Wir lachten.

„Jaaa... der Sommer."

„Im Sommer war meine größte Sorge noch, das May mir über den Weg läuft und meinem ach so perfekten Leben ein Ende macht..."

Sirius lachte leise.   
„Wäre auf jeden Fall verständlich gewesen... dafür, dass du mit ihrem Freund rumgemacht hast..."

Ich schwieg und starrte in die blutrote Sonne, die langsam hinter den Bergen verschwand. Ein perfektes Bild, wie aus dem Bilderbuch, dass ich von Jem zu meinem 5. Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Er hatte mir das mit dem Badewannenmonster schenken wollen, doch seine Mutter hatte es ihm verboten. Ich fragte mich, ob das enttäuschte Jungengesicht, das ich jetzt vor Augen hatte, wirklich Jems gewesen war, oder nur ein Produkt meiner Fantasie. Früher war alles so einfach gewesen. Die Sonne war ein roter Ball gewesen, der im dunkelblauen Meer versank. Nie hatte ich mich gefragt, wie es sein musste, wenn man den Feuerball zum letzten Mal sieht, ein letztes Eintauchen ins Blau und dann nie wieder. Für immer tot. Wie fühlt es sich an, wenn man weiß, dass jeder Sonnenuntergang der letzte sein kann. Und wenn dann der Moment kommt, und du bemerkst, dass der Sonnenuntergang des vergangenen Abend tatsächlich der letzte gewesen war. Für immer.

Hast du Bedauern gespürt? Nie mehr das unbeschreibliche Rot hinterm Horizont verschwinden zu sehn? Sich nie mehr zu fragen wohin sie geht... und ob es sie dort, auf der anderen Seite, auch gibt.

„Komm her." Sirius zog mich an sich und in seine Lederjacke mit den vielen Innentaschen. Jede eine kleine Welt mit Millionen von Dingen, davon jedes mit seiner eigenen Geschichte. Sirius' vertrauter Duft hing in seiner Kleidung und ich wollte ihn inhalieren, aufnehmen und nie wieder freigeben. So kostbar.  
Zusammen saßen wir auf dem Steinplateau, am Südturm hoch über den grünen Ebenen und sahen ins Rot.   
Rot, Farbe... „Warum hast du es nicht angemalt?" Er hatte sie gesehen, meine Zeichnung, wie konnte er sich anmaßen sie zu kritisieren oder zu kommentieren. Ach, Scheiß drauf, ein Potter durfte das wohl. Und eigentlich regst du dich doch nur auf, weil er Recht hat, sang ein fieses Stimmchen in meinem Kopf. Klappe!

„Zum Erwachsenwerden, Lily..., ich glaube du bist es schon... Du hast es nur noch nicht akzeptiert."

„Scheiße!" fluchte ich und rieb mir den Kopf, den ich mir an der Bettkante gestoßen hatte. Ich kam mir irgendwie lächerlich vor, unter meinem Bett herum robbend, während meine Beine hervorragten und ich hoffte, dass niemand reinkommen würde. Er musste hier irgendwo sein, ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich ihn mit den anderen Geschenken, die ich nie benutzt hatte, unter das Bett gestopft hatte.  
Ich hatte meiner Mutter nie erzählt, dass ich den teuren Farbkasten, den sie mir zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, nie gebraucht hatte. Ich wusste nicht woran es lag, aber irgendwie hatte ich immer nur gezeichnet, während meine Mutter mit Farben, von Öl- bis Aquarell gearbeitet hatte. Es wäre ein komisches Gefühl gewesen in ihren Bereich einzudringen und wäre mein Verlangen nach der Fertigstellung des Wein-Bildes nicht so groß gewesen hätte ich es wahrscheinlich auch nie gewagt.

Ihres waren die farbenfrohen Bilder gewesen, die vor Lebendigkeit sprühten, große Emotionen ausdrückten, meine Zeichnungen waren ein eher verhaltenes Abbild der Realität wie ich sie sah. Ein Psychologe hätte darin vermutlich einen Spiegel unserer Beziehung gesehn, ich sah gar nichts mehr. Es war als hätte sich ein dichter Nebel vor mein inneres Auge, mein Verständnis von der Welt, geschoben.

Ich tauchte den unbenutzten Pinsel ins klare Wasser. Die Pinsel meiner Mutter waren sorgsam gepflegt gewesen und doch hatte man ihnen den häufigen Gebrauch angesehn. Ich kannte die Technik. Stunde um Stunde hatte ich in ihrem Atelier verbracht, zu gesehn wie aus Strichen Schemen, aus Schemen Bilder, und aus Bildern Kunstwerke wurden. Der Geruch von Holz und darüber das beißende, so vertraute Aroma der Farben. Ich schnupperte an den Farbtöpfchen. Es waren keine Ölfarben, und trotzdem schien der bekannte Duft in der Luft zu hängen. Oder stellte ich ihn mir nur vor, weil die Vergangenheit plötzlich so greifbar nah erschien? Ich sah aus dem großen Fenster, und mir wahr als könnte ich auf der anderen Seite ein anderes Fenster sehn. Hoch, klar, ein Atelierfenster...

_Eine rothaarige Frau, klein und zierlich sitzt auf einem Holzhocker, mit gezielten Pinselstrichen bearbeitet sie die Leinwand auf der Staffel vor ihr. An den hellen Holzwänden lehnen Bilder, einige unfertig, andere vollendet. Der helle Schein der Sonne, der durch die hohen Deckenfenster des Ateliers fällt beleuchtet sie. Auf dem von Farbspritzern übersäten Boden hockt ein kleines Mädchen. Konzentriert beobachtet es seine Mutter, und ahmt deren Tun auf einem großen Blattpapier nach. Einige rote Strähnen fallen ihm ins Gesicht, ungeduldig schiebt es sie mit der freien Hand zurück hinters Ohr. Einen Moment später lösen sich einige Haare aus dem Pferdeschwanz der Mutter, ungeduldig schiebt diese sie zurück hinters Ohr. Es ist die gleiche Geste._

Eine Wolke schob sich vor die Sonne und für einen Moment wurde es dunkel im Schlafsaal. Ich wollte sie weiter beobachten, die Frau und ihr Kind, wie sie in unbewusster Zweisamkeit eine andere Welt teilten, die fern war von dem weißen Backsteinhaus, mit dem goldenen Türschild „Evans" das am Anfang des Gartens, der Straße zugewandt stand. Doch schon entfernte sich das Bild, entwand sich meinem Blickfeld und ließ mich zurück. Allein.

Ich zögerte für einen Moment, warf letzten kurzen Blick durchs Fenster, doch da war nur der Himmel, die Wolke war weiter gezogen, Baumwipfel und weit weg die Silhouette der Berge. Dann setzte ich den Pinsel auf das Papier und zog den ersten Strich. Zunächst vorsichtig, dann immer sicherer färbte sich das Bild und als ich den Pinsel zum letzten Mal ins Wasser tunkte, tanzte der Rotwein im Glas als wäre er lebendig und der Moment war wieder da und ich fühlte eine erleichterte Freude in mir hochsteigen. Ich hatte es geschafft. Und es fühlte sich wie ein Anfang an... Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich bewusst dem Weg meiner Mutter gefolgt war.  
Später würde ich mich fragen, ob es ein Zeichen gewesen war... Ein Flüstern des Schicksals an meinem Ohr... Eine Vorwarnung...?

Stimmen erklangen von der Treppe her. Ein Lachen, ein Kommentar, dann nochmal Gelächter. Eilig packte ich das Bild und den Farbkasten weg, das Wasserglas entleerte ich im Waschbecken des Badezimmers noch bevor die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufging. Irgendwie wollte ich diesen Moment, der nur mir und meiner Mutter gehörte mit niemandem teilen. Es war als würde er seinen Wert verlieren, sobald ihn jemand anderes miterlebte. Auch nicht Haley. Besonders nicht Haley.

Im Schein der Fackel suchte ich in meinen überfüllten Schubladen nach Klebeband, bemüht keinen Laut zu erzeugen, der Haley aufwecken könnte. Wo war es denn? Nur Ramsch in der obersten. Ein Haufen von Zetteln und Skizzen, die ich irgendwann mal einheften wollte. Eine alte Schachtel Zigaretten, zwei waren noch drin – gut zu wissen - , einige Muscheln vom letzten Urlaub, sowie mehrere Steine unterschiedlicher Größe, die ich mal an irgendeinem Fluss gesammelt hatte. Stifte, mengenweise Stifte, Radierer, Kondome, ein ausgetrocknetes Tintenfass, ein Sektkorken. Ein alter Fahrplan der Londoner U-bahn. Tabletten. Ein lilafarbenes Feuerzeug. Ein schwarzes Feuerzeug. Ein Schokoladenriegel von Cadburys, zweinhalb Jahre abgelaufen. Kein Klebeband.  
Entnervt durchwühlte ich die zweite und die dritte Schublade, doch auch in diesen war kein Klebeband zu finden. Allerdings entdeckte ich eine verschollen geglaubte Perlenkette und ein altes Notizbuch aus der 2. Klasse. Ich würde irgendwann mal aufräumen müssen. Irgendwann. Haley murmelte etwas im Schlaf und ich warf einen Blick zu ihr hinüber. Sie drehte sich auf die andere Seite, seufzte und- mein Blick fiel auf ihren Nachttisch. Zwischen ihrer Nachtlampe und dem Winnie-Pooh-Wecker, den ich ihr mal geliehen hatte, lag die Rolle Klebeband. Ich erinnerte mich, dass sie es vor ein paar Tagen gebraucht hatte, um ein Büchereibuch zu flicken, was aus dem Einband gefallen war, nach dem sie Robyn damit eins übergebraten hatte. Er hatte es gewagt ihren neuen Rock zu kritisieren. Armer Kerl. „Accio Klebeband" murmelte ich, warum ich nicht eher darauf gekommen war, konnte ich mir nicht erklären. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl überkam mich... es kam in letzter Zeit immer häufiger vor, dass ich Dinge vergaß, Sachen verlor, mich in irgendeinem Raum wiederfand und mich fragte, was ich da wollte und wie ich dorthin gekommen war. Verlor ich mich? Was geschah mit mir? Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich drehte langsam durch.

Auf meinem Bett wollte ich nun das neueste Bild in meinen Skizzenblock kleben. Wie gewohnt ging ich die Seiten durch. Angefangen von der ersten Seite durchblätterte ich den Block, hielt ab und zu inne um eine Karikatur zu begutachten, um festzustellen, dass die Perspektive in einer Zeichnung nicht hundertprozentig stimmte, um einfach den festgehaltenen Moment noch mal zu erleben. Ein Bild würde besonders gemischte Emotionen in mir hervor rufen, ein seltsames Gefühl der Erwartung beschlich mich. Die Maureen Delancy-Schuh-Karikatur , wie ich sie nannte... doch sie kam nicht. Ich blätterte weiter. Das lose Blatt hatte zwischen der 17. McGonagall-Karikatur und einer Zeichnung von einem abgetragenen Ballettschuh gesteckt. Ich schüttelte den Block aus, in der Hoffnung, dass sie rausfallen würde. Doch nichts fiel raus. Die Karikatur war weg.

Ich durchsuchte meine Pergamentrollen, Schulbücher und Kritzelblöcke. Durchwühlte noch einmal sämtliche Schubladen, leerte den Papierkorb aus. Nichts. Auf dem Boden auch nicht. Wo konnte sie sein. Zuviele Erinnerungen waren mit dieser Zeichnung verbunden, als das es mich kalt lassen würde. Jede Zeichnung war etwas besonderes für mich, aber diese... Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie ich sie eingeschickt hatte, zum Zauberermagazin, das manchmal meine Karikaturen einbrachte, seit mich ein freundlicher Herr in einer Straßenbahn mal auf mein Zeichnen angesprochen hatte. Das war vor ca. anderthalb Jahren gewesen. Kleine Dinge, nichts außergewöhnliches. Und dann Nr. 6... Die Maureen Delancy-Schuh-Karikatur. Wieviel Ärger sie mir eingebracht hatte. Wieviel mehr als nur Ärger. Von Anfang an war diese Zeichnung anders gewesen. Nicht nur war sie viel politischer, diesmal hatte ich erstmals das Gesicht eines realen Menschens, eines Menschens, den ich kannte benutzt. Maureen Delancys. Und es war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Wochenlang nachdem die Ausgabe erschienen war, hatte ich keine Ruhe gehabt, die Tatsache, dass ich unter einem Pseudonym veröffentlichte, hinderte den Verlag nicht daran, mir alle Leserbriefe, empörter, erregter und begeisterter Menschen zukommen zu lassen. Und es war egal was sie schrieben, ob negativ oder positiv, es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass eine meiner kleinen unbedeutenden Zeichnungen eine derartige Reaktion in Menschen ausgelöst hatte. Und es erfüllte mich mit seltsamen Stolz, ich war zu den Menschen durchgekommen, hatte die Grenze, die den Zeichner vom Leser trennte durchbrochen, hatte mir Gehör verschafft. Man konnte etwas verändern! Das hatte ich damals noch geglaubt.

Ich hätte nur nie gedacht, dass James diese Zeitschrift lesen würde.

Und jetzt war sie weg. Wo hatte ich sie verloren, wann hatte ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen... Plötzlich wurde mir heiß und kalt zu gleich... im Zug.

_Wir starrten auf die kleine, unscheinbare Zeichnung, aus der uns Maureen Delancy entgegen sah. __  
__Plötzlich stand er, seine Augen brannten sich in die meinen, als er seinen Blick von der Zeichung in seiner Hand auf mich richtete. Sein Gesicht war emotionslos, das Blatt entglitt seinen Fingern, „Du kennst die Menschen sehr gut, Lily Evans.", die Tür schloss sich nicht ganz hinter ihm. Sie flog wieder auf, ein kühler Luftzug fuhr durch das Abteil, er schien vom Gang verschluckt, das Blatt schwebte durch den Raum, die Fackel erlosch. _

_  
_Sie war weg, für immer. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Putzhexe, die den Zug säuberte sie längst in einem ihrer riesigen Müllsäcke verschwinden lassen. Vielleicht hatte sie sie auch mitgenommen, sich gefragt, wer sie wohl gezeichnet hatte. Vielleicht ihrem Mann gezeigt, vielleicht... aber es machte im Grunde keinen Unterschied, die Karikatur war weg. Ich drängte die aufkommende Verzweiflung zurück, meine Nerven waren aufs äußerste gespannt, das musste der Grund für meine Emotionalität und meine Vergesslichkeit sein. Der Schlaf fehlte meinem Körper. Ich spürte die allnächtliche Unruhe in mir aufsteigen, die drängende Furcht vor dem Schlaf und verließ leise den Schlafsaal. Es gab nur einen Ort an dem ich sein konnte.

Mein Kopf brummte von aufgebrachten Gedanken, als ich den Thermalraum durchquerte und auf die weiße alte Holztür zusteuerte. Ich hatte noch nie eine Zeichnung verloren... Das Gefühl erinnerte mich an meine Kindheit... Ich hatte einen Wollschal besessen. Er war dunkelgrün gewesen, mit einer winzig kleinen Tasche dran, worin sich ein Wollschneemann befand, denn man herausnehmen konnte. Als 7-jährige liebte ich diesen Schal, trug ihn überall, sogar im Bett, jeden Tag nahm ich ihn mit zur Schule. Doch eines Tages brachte ich ihn nicht mehr mit nach Hause. Es war Winter gewesen und wir hatten auf dem Schulhof eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht. Auf dem nach Hause Weg bemerkte ich, dass er weg war. Später war ich mit Petunia zurückgekommen, in der hereinbrechenden Dämmerung hatten wir den Schulhof abgesucht. Ein paar mal hatte ich voller Hoffnung etwas Grünes zwischen Ästen oder hinter einem Busch hervorlugen sehen, doch es hatte sich jedes Mal als Irrtum heraus gestellt. Der Schal war verschwunden geblieben. Und auch Petunia, meine große Schwester Petunia, die jede Schramme heilen konnte, jeden Kummer zu trösten vermochte, war nicht in der Lage gewesen dieses schreckliche Gefühl des Verlustes wieder gutzumachen. Das erste Mal, dass man einen geliebten Gegenstand verliert, vergisst man nie. Es ist der erste Schmerz der von Verlust, wenn auch im weltlichen Sinne trivialem, hervorgerufen wird und auf eine Weise bereitet er einen vor auf das, was einem im Leben noch erwartet. Der erste Verlustschmerz ist immer nur ein Vorläufer.   
Heute wäre mir der Schal gleichgültig, wenn ich doch nur noch einmal den Blick in Petunia's Augen wiedersehen könnte, als sie versuchte den untröstlichen Kummer eines 7-jährigen rothaarigen Mädchens zu lindern.

_Das blonde Mädchen beugte sich zu seiner rothaarigen Schwester hinunter und drückte sie fest an sich. ___

_„Wein nicht, Lily-Poots, der Schneemann ist bestimmt schon auf dem Weg zum Nordpol um seine Familie zu besuchen, dort ist es nämlich hundertmal kälter als hier."___

_„Aber... wenn es so kalt dort ist wird Mr. Snowman sicher frieren...und dann..." Das kleine Mädchen schniefte. ___

_„Ach was, Mr. Snowman mag die Kälte doch, am liebsten noch tausend mal kälter als hier... und wenn er wirklich frieren sollte, dann hat er ja noch immer deinen Schal..." ___

_„Meinst du wirklich, Tuney, aber wenn er..." ___

_„Aber natürlich ist das so... und jetzt gehen wir nach Hause Abendessen, ich habe nämlich Hunger und mein Hintern ist schon ganz kalt!"___

_„Was???" Das kleine Mädchen grinste spitzbübisch, ihr Kummer für einen Moment vergessen. „Aber Tuney, du hast," sie senkte ihre Stimme zu einem Flüstern „du hast „Hintern" gesagt!" ___

_„Ja und?!" Die große Schwester fasste lachend ihre jüngere rothaarige Schwester an der kleinen Hand und rannte laut rufend mit ihr die Straße herunter; „HINTERN HINTERN HINTERN!" „Siehst du, es ist gar nichts dabei!" ___

_„HINTERN HINTERN HINTERN..." hörte man durch die Straße schallen, es vermischte sich mit dem Keifen einer älteren Dame, die erbost die Faust schüttelte und dem hellen Lachen zweier Mädchen, die nach Hause liefen.__  
_  
Meine Tuney. Dieser Verlust würde mich immer verfolgen...  
Nein, nicht denken, Lily... nicht denken.  
Ich schob den Riegel der verwitterten Holztür zurück- vielmehr wollte ich ihn zurück schieben, doch die Tür war schon offen. Für einen Augenblick setzte mein Herz aus, es blieb einfach stehen während sich ein seltsames Tosen in meinen Ohren bemerkbar machte. Jemand war da. Jemand war in meinem geheimen Garten. Jetzt. Kurz erwog ich einfach kehrt zu machen und weg zu laufen, fort von diesem Ort und nie mehr wieder zu kommen, doch im selben Moment wusste ich, dass ich es nie machen würde. Meine Neugierde war zu groß. Denn auch wenn ich Angst verspürte, wusste ich doch tief in mir drin, dass der Mensch, den die Weinende Frau bis hier hin durch ließ, keine Gefahr für mich darstellen würde.

Wie sehr man sich irren kann.

**A/N:** So... hoffe das Warten hat sich gelohnt und meine perfektionistischen Ansprüche auch.. Ehrlich, ich glaube ich habe dieses Kapitel mind. 21-mal überarbeitet, weil ich nie ganz zufrieden war... Und jetzt sagt mir was ihr denkt...


End file.
